With you by my side
by bethany1991xxx
Summary: A love at first sight with the one and only UCHIHA ITACHI. Give it a read see what you think :) xxx (ItachiXfemaleOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, my first Itachi fic! Gunna rate it M for violence and future romance. Thanks for reading :D R&amp;R xxxxx**

Master and student walked side by side, a morbid silence hung in the air. Fresh blood drenched the student's cloak, slowly seeping through the flimsy material to her cold skin. She kept her eyes on the village just ahead, focusing on returning home would prevent her mind from wandering into painful territory. Thinking about those she had slain barely an hour ago would do more harm than good, after all it was just a mission like any other, the people were targets, nothing more.

The two shinobi on watch at the front gates into Konoha nodded at Shimura Danzo, a well respected village elder, ignoring the smaller figure by his side, in his shadow where she belonged.

After three exaughsting days on the road the young kunoichi was silently praying to be dismissed, her chakra levels were dangerously low and her eyelids were drooping in anticipation of a restful sleep but Danzo showed no signs of ending the evenings work.

Root headquarters was deserted, with their leader away the specially selected shinobi were assigned to regular missions by the village leader, the Hokage. Village missions tended to be slightly easier and a normally masked Root member could go undisguised as a normal Konoha shinobi.

"Kuro sent me a message yesterday, he will be here shortly with something to report." The kunoichi lit the candles that lined the old stone walls one by one until a faint glow filled the lifeless halls, breathing a little warmth into the hidden building.

She held her hands up to one of the flames, it licked hungrily at her fingers but cold had become numbness, she felt nothing.

"You continue to excel far beyond my expectations." Danzo's praise echoed across the room, a rare display of kindness. She in turn bowed her head graciously and replied through gritted teeth, " Thank you, Danzo-sama."

Behind her mask hid a twisted smirk,his words were almost amusing- he had never allowed weakness. The scars, burns and fresh wounds were proof of that, all inflicted by Danzo himself, she'd had no choice but to flourish.

The faintest patter of padded feet alerted the kunoichi to a comrade's presence long before he attempted to strike her from behind. Her image faded into his fist, much to his surprise and her true form reappeared pressing a kunai into his neck, only when blood began to trickle down the blade did she relax, his greeting was becoming very annoying.

"One day I won't take it easy on you 'cos you're a girl." Kuro scoffed ruffling her hair through the hood of her cloak, he was the longest serving member of Root, thought to be the strongest until the new girl and evolved from a petrified child into a terrifying warrior.

"Enough nonsense. Kill each other on your own time! What was so important, Kuro?" Danzo snapped at the pointless rivalry in front of him.

"Well, just as you predicted, the animosity over the Uchiha's promotion is escalating and from one individual especially."

"And?"

"Sandaime wants the Princess to join a mission now for thay reason alone."

At the mention of the Hokage the kunoichi's temper flared up,

"Why me?!"

Danzo frowned sternly at the young woman, disappointed that she had let her emotions run so freely.

"Kumi!" his bark forced her back into submission, he was aware that she needed to rest but this mission was very important, if something was to happen to the prodigy from the Uchiha clan no doubt war would break out. Since being promoted to an Anbu captain the older serving members hoping for the advancement had been plotting against him led by a particularly bitter man called Eiichiro, one way or the other Kumi would have to resolve it before the mission was over.

"Think about it, idiot. What other member of Root would talk first kill second? Sandaime knew you would try to handle this sensitively." she relented, he was right...apart from calling her an idiot. Anyway it's not like her opinion mattered anyway, anyone who threatened the peace in Konoha had to be dealt with. Root's soul purpose was to keep the village safe just like the other Konoha shinobi, the only difference between them was the extreme measures Danzowould take to assure the safety of the village, no matter how many had to die for that to happen.

The urgent mission request had arrived in the late afternoon, bandits had occupied the main bridge leading into the the centre of fire country, mainly used by traders and were demanding a hefty toll which was effecting business. They had already killed two people that had refused to pay and seriously wounded sever others, authorities wanted them gone immediately. Knowing of the growing hostilities within his own Anbu the Hokage made the controversial decision to send Uchiha Itachi and the source of the problem, Eiichiro on the mission accompanied by the only member of Root he could trust.

Kuro gave a quick briefing on the way to Konoha HQ, including the names of her comrades for the evening. Kumi said little in reply, she knew of Eiichiro already they had been on several missions together. A nice enough man in his late thirties, if a little too arrogant. She sincerely hoped that her 'sensitivity' would prevent any more bloodshed than necessary.

"You know why no one in Root likes you?" Kuro had no malice in his words as he spoke at all, just speaking as though he was relaying information which is why it caught Kumi off guard.

"Enlighten me." she sighed, slowing her pace to match his.

"Why is it that you got to keep your name when the rest of us had to forget ours or were never even told it?" Yes it was unfair but it hadn't been her choice, nothing so far in her life had been. Kuro flung his muscly arm around her shoulder,wweighing her down to a gradual halt just outside the headquarters. He pointed his gloved finger up at the highest window, the only one still in use at such a late hour, where the Hokage was waiting.

"Because...you're the Princess, rigjt?" he sniggered sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two yay :) R&amp;R **

"You're late." the old man barked at Kumi from behind his desk as she slipped silently into the office.

"My apologies." she replied, taking advantage of her forced bow to scan the room. Apart from the Hokage there were two other men, both masked just as she was, minus the filthy cloak. The taller of the pair she recognised as Eiichiro, the other wasn't much taller than herself his bare arms boasted the kind of muscles only achieved through excessive training and his rigid posture suggested that he was highly disciplined aswell. Eiichiro's body language clearly stated that he wanted as much distance as possible from the Uchiha, a definite warning sign for Kumi and his tapping foot was both a reminder of her late arrival and his impatience to complete his own objective.

" I trust you have been briefed already?" She nodded, rolling her eyes behind her mask at the Hokage's question. Yes, she knew that her responsibility was to deal with Eiichiro is things got out of hand.

"Okay, be safe all of you." he smiled warmly at the three shinobi stood before him and gentley beckoned them towards the door. The Uchiha exited first, his long black ponytail dangling carelessly down his back, the man behind him was staring intently at just that, picturing where he would drive his blade into first.

They travelled in complete silence for the first few miles, the Uchiha Anbu captain studying the new arrival very carefully, he could tell that she was young and he observed that she was always on alert like a true shinobi should be but apart from that she was hard to read. Even with his Sharingun he struggled to gauge her level of chakra, he found it hard to believe that it was as painfully low as she was projecting. So far she hadn't met his eyes, he wondered if it was out of fear of his sharingun or maybe she was just a nervous newbie?

Eiichiro was not as tactile as Itachi, he felt insulted by her presence, he didn't need extra help hanging around. "So why are you on this mission? It's only a B rank after all, right?" Kumi gazed up at the stars as they ran, letting the pointless question fly over her head. Millions of the little lights were dazzling angelically against a gloomy black canvas, only outshone by the large full moon. Beautiful but the extra brightness wouldn't be helpful, glancing at the captain a few feet ahead she noticed his head tilted upward aswell and she found herself wondering if he was thinking the same thing and if he knew exactly why she was there.

"There's the bridge-" Itachi whispered, formulating a multitude of brilliant tactics in his mind.

"So what are we waiting for?!" KumI was unable to suppress a shocked gasp, such open rudeness to someone in a position of authority was unacceptable, something she would never dare to do.

"Must I remind you again who is leading this mission?" Itachi's voice was soft, gentle even, but a hint of annoyance. Reprimanding Eiichiro without a harshness that would rile him further, Kumi was impressed, he was smart.

The bandits were mostly clustered together at the front of the bridge, a few stragglers midway where there camp was set, because Itachi knew nothing about the Kunoichi's abilities he would have to pair up with Eiichiro and keep her back to pick off any targets that fled. Kumi observed the Uchiha, he had been still for barely a minute before sharing his full proof plan for a one hundred percent mission success, she found his calmness reassuring, in any other circumstance she would have willingly put her life into his hands but not tonight, she couldn't leave his side. Finishing the mission with no casualties and in as little time as possible was her goal, it was what she was good at.

"Can I suggest something?" Kumi had felt nervous to speak to her captain for the first time, it was odd she had no reason to feel something so unnecessary towards someone she didn't know.

"Go ahead." he replied, eyes fixed intently on her cat mask. There had been nothing but respect in her request leaving no way to refuse. He hadn't realised that he had been looking forward to hearing her voice again, it felt silky and hauntingly pure for someone of their profession, Itachi felt both enticed and unnerved by the sound.

"If I remember correctly Eiichiro-san prefers to use his projectiles in long distance combat, where as I am suited to either. May I accompany you instead?" The approving nod from the lanky Eiichiro made her feel very pleased, she had avoided the obvious "Look, I need to come with you incase this asshole stabs you in the back when you're not paying attention." in exchange for a very sensitive approach, maybe the Hokage was right after all?

The once majestic trees, that now provided Itachi and Kumi cover from the enemy, stood battered and dented with their branches scattered across the ground like severed limbs. Moonlight exposed the trees shadows as deformed creatures of the night that would fit perfectly in the worst nightmare. Senseless violence was something that both Konoha shinobi hated, men that weilded blades for fun were beyond redemption. Seeing the mangled mess of the tree filled Kumi with sympathy for the human victims, she guessed that the ones who survived may not have been the lucky ones.

"Exploding Grandma? Works like a charm every time." Itachi's snigger was muffled, if the bizarre sentence hadn't tickled him the kunoichi's thumbs up definitely would have. Someone who's costume resembled the grim reaper's cousin shouldn't have been sounding so happy about blowing people up. Despite everything her light heartedness was refreshing.

"This I would like to see."


	3. Chapter 3

The frailest little old lady hobbled slowly up the steepness of the stone bridge balancing the largest pair of spectacles on her pointy nose as they shifted with each difficult step. Armed with a wicker basket full of embroidery and a warm smile that stretched her thin lips, she looked like the least dangerous person on earth. The criminals circled her, naively leaving their weapons aside, "What you got there?"

Like starving vultures to a carcass the men swooped in on the defenceless old woman, ravenously ripping anything of worth from her trembling hand, Kumi smiled as she performed the necessary hand seals to explode her transformed clone, greed had sealed their fate. Howls of agony were lost into the **Boom! **and the cloud of smoke smothered the corpses that had fallen so easily.

"See?" Kumi asked the empty space to her side where Itachi had been standing until moments ago. Maybe Eiichiro had needed assistance on his end of the bridge? The calm Kunoichi lept down onto the river below and stalked the bridge's shadow to the other side, walking on water was like second nature now, she didn't even need to focus.

Deserted, completely deserted, only the bandits tents remained and the dying embers of a fire. With a quick check of each tent Kumi silenced the whisper of optimism in her mind, there were no personal belongings thus meaning the targets had escaped not died. She sighed heavily, complete mission success was out of the question now, no doubt she would be punished for it. Her fingers unconsciously brushed over her upper arm, it was still tender from the last punishment.

Carelessly left tracks led Kumi back towards Konoha, the larger set of prints were ahead of the smaller ones, suggesting that Itachi was the one chasing after Eiichiro. As she decended a slope into the thick, looming forest ahead the trees began to move into a unified dance that encircled her in jerking movements. At first she mistook it for a genjutsu but when her release technique failed she cursed her own body for fooling her. The familiar dizziness that came from over exertion threatened to pull her into unconsciousness but her will was far stronger.

Placing the cool steel of a kunai to her palm Kumi sliced a deep gash into her skin effortlessly, with no reaction to the pain it caused. Now she could keep on going, whenever darkness crept over her eyes she squeezed the open wound, through a single layer of hastily applied bandages, just like a brutal alarm clock or a slap in the face.

"Come out and fight like a man, Uchiha!" Eiichiro's battle cry was a loud bloodcurdling roar, without any worry that Kumi would hear, she assumed he thought that she was dead already, unlucky for him she was still very much alive and kicking. From her crouched position, within a horribly prickly bush, she could just make out the small splatters of blood on his silver chest guard. The tanto that had patiently waited at her lower back was in her hands now, eager to taste fresh blood. There was no time to waste , she couldn't reason with the mad man before her eyes, he was thrashing around at his surroundings and flinging his shuriken into every possible hiding place. Slitting his throat would be kinder than bringing him back alive now as a traitor to Konoha, he would only grow more bitter by living in such a shameful existence.

"Hey, sorry about ditching you earlier." A whisper tickled her ears sending shivers of terror through her body and like a cornered animal she lashed out at the source but Itachi had her pinned to the floor long before her blade found his chest.

"It's me." He stated calmly, her quickened breathing told him that she had thought it was all over and usually it was when a shinobi managed to get behind another undetected. "Sorry." She replied, timing her breathing with his until their chests moved in unison. No one had crept up on her before, ever, she had never felt a fear like it.

Itachi walked out into the open clearing, face to face with the man that had become so desperate to kill him. "Eiichiro-san, must we do this?"

Throwing his tattered Anbu mask to the ground Eiichiro revealed what a lifetime of service had left with him. One eye was missing, his nose bent and broken and deep pink scars riveted across a majority of his face like an awful patchwork.

"Can you see what protecting that God forsaken village has done to me? No recognition- nothing! Instead I have to take orders from some snot nosed little brat!" He was almost pitiful but his story was a common one, shinobi were used as tools and discarded as such, Kumi understood better than most what abandonment felt like.

"It seems that words are useless at this point..." Itachi sighed with a deep regret, the last thing he had told Kumi was that he wanted to try one last time to resolve the situation and had asked her not to attack before then. Besides, a small exchange of words had given Kumi plenty of time to attach ninja wire to an entire holster of kunai.

Eiichiro laughed at the blades that soared past him, piercing the trees, he didn't even have to dodge such terrible aim. Manipulating the wires with skillful precision Kumi pulled them into a tight net that he was unable to break free from, it was only then, staring death in the face, that he started to regret his actions but it was too late.

The two loyal Konoha shinobi, both half Eiichiro's age, stood before him prepared to honour any final words he might have but he refused to say anything more, he just wanted to die. He could already feel the sweltering heat of hell, feel the evil flames devouring his mortal body for all eternity but it wasn't fire from the underworld it was Itachi's jutsu that consumed him, reducing his battered body to a human charcoal. Bile rose in Kumi's throat threatening to spill out in an embarrassing display of disgust, the smell of human flesh slowly roasting was too much to bear aswell as the sheer humidity it created.

"Well, that's me all done here!" Kumi breezed in the Anbu captain's direction. There was nothing else required of her and she had no desire to loiter around awaiting further orders. Itachi had no visible injuries and clearly he could handle himself, he had sent his Katon jutsu blazing along Kumi's wires at the perfect moment as though he had read her mind. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't know what, his thoughts had been racing all night and now he couldn't decipher any of them. Instead he looked at her, unable to turn away in case she shifted under his gaze, she felt anxious under his gaze and could only respond to it with avoidance, she couldn't offer any emotional support, she had no idea how to.

"You shouldn't have anymore trouble, he was the source of it...oh and by the way there's a huge mess on the bridge." The clean up was the responsibility of the Captain and whichever squad would follow, with nothing left to say she disappeared into the first golden rays of the sunrise before he could thank her.

Scalding water streamed from the shower head onto a single naked figure slumped against the side of the glass cubicle, thick steam filled the small bathroom covering everything else in a cloudy blanket. By the time Kumi collapsed into bed her skin was pink and blotchy but felt considerably better. All of the visible filth had disappeared down the drain straight away but it was what she couldn't scrub off that made her feel dirty, especially after such a distressing night. Sleep engulfed her into a restless world of nightmares, vividly reminding her of the awful things that she had seen and done even in her unconscious state, there wasn't a moment that she wasn't haunted.

Around midday Kumi was rudely awakened by clattering and crashing coming from her kitchen, like someone was battling possessed saucepans. Maybe she had left the window ajar and that fat cat from down the street had let himself in again? Unravelling herself from a tangle of twisted bedsheets she crept across the room armed with nothing but her oversized shirt that she wore to bed and a messy head of hair that never had a morning off.

"Ah, Good morning...did I wake you?" The familiar grey haired ninja, wearing Kumi's frilly pink apron, slammed two mugs of steaming hot coffee on the cluttered dining table grinning mischievously behind his mask. "Morning, Senpai..." She seethed politely before returning to her bedroom with an almighty bang of the door that shook the whole apartment.

"Guess you're kind of pissed that I let myself in again, huh?" Kakashi called after her jokingly.


	4. Chapter 4

The lure of coffee and freshly fried eggs was too much to resist, after dressing in her casual attire and giving her hair a thorough brush she returned to make the most of her friend's sudden appearance. "So, what's with all of this then?" Her raised eyebrow clearly indicated a blatant suspicion of an undeserved nice act. Kakashi feigned a hurt expression from behind his erotic novel and continued to discreetly observe her. She had lost weight again, despite retaining her slightly plump cheeks and large breasts her waist was non existent. Whenever they were alone together he always found himself pitying her, she had been forced to change from an innocent child into a ruthless tool too quickly. Most shinobi her age would still be taking escort and simple information gathering missions.

"Well, someone has to make sure you're remembering to eat, don't they?" Her plump pink lips curved into a smile, "Thank you, Senpai." It was a genuinely sweet smile with an unexpected warmth that he hadn't expected to receive when he broke into her home...again. Kumi's bright blue eyes flickered across her previously clean kitchen, she hadn't planned on spending her day off fighting with a pile of dirty dishes.

"How on earth did you make so much mess from making some eggs?!" She snorted is disbelief, honestly though she was pleased to have company, a little normality in her life. "I'll deal with it, relax! Anyway your father wants to see you-" Kumi launched her finger into his one available eye in a furious poke, she didn't want to hear such things. "Don't call him that." With one hand covering his throbbing eye, Kakashi used the other to ruffle her hair playfully. "Wether you like it or not Sandaime will always be-"

"He lost that rite when he signed me over to Danzo-sama!" She snapped angrily. Why was Kakashi bringing up such a sensitive subject? She couldn't understand why he had chosen such a lovely morning to unlock the pain that she kept sealed away in the darkest chasms of her soul.

Kakashi sighed deeply and pulled Kumi into a tight hug, had it not been at the Hokage's request he would never have braved the subject, she was still too bitter to understand that everything had been done with her best interests at heart. She calmed down slowly in her friends arms, her anger stemmed from years of being fed lies, being pushed too hard towards perfection. She was just a messed up kid, because Kakashi understood how damaged she truly was, he always avoided the wrath he knew she could inflict.

"Thankyou again for agreeing to help last night, Kumiko." Kumi flinched as the only person allowed to use her full name spoke it. It was only herself and the Hokage in his office and yet she felt very uncomfortable with its use. When he had handed his only child over to his old friend Danzo to raise he had been adamant that, unlike all other Root members, she kept her name. He had wanted her to hold onto even a little piece of her original identity at least. Danzo had finally agreed to shorten it, the full name would have made it too easy for Konoha's enemies to trace her as the Hokage's daughter. "I wasn't aware that you had only just returned home, how long had you been gone?"

"Almost four days." She hesitated with her reply, hoping that he wouldn't press for more details when he knew she wouldn't be able to give any. The view from the wall sized window was stunning, she could see out across the whole village that was illuminated by the dazzling midday sun. Only one area, loitering on the outskirts of the village, escaped the exposure of the rays and that was the Uchiha compound. "The Anbu Captain from last night...?" She muttered struggling to recall his name. "Oh, you mean Uchiha Itachi, he's fine. He reported back several hours ago, although he didn't put anything in writing yet." She was glad, she never had to worry about such tedious things, Danzo handled everything.

Kumi studied the two pieces of paper in her hands, one detailed an incident involving an apple thief the other was hinting that someone in the treasury was light fingered- both had been written years ago. "What is the point in keeping this junk?" Kumi called into the adjacent office from where she sat in the records room. It had been left in disarray and with everyone else making themselves unavailable the Hokage had been very pleased to fill her day off with the task. Faced with being confined in a stuffy little room with mountains of dusty paperwork the idea of washing up didn't seem so bad.

"You never know when we might need that information." Sarutobi replied with a mischievous grin, the type that only a sly old man could pull off. He was always coming up with ways to spend time with her, today's task would give him the whole day to speak with her about something very important.

For a long time he had been unhappy with Danzo, his underhanded methods and treatment of his own subordinates was abysmal but it was something that Sarutobi had been able to ignore until the happy little girl he had once known had faded away. The kunoichi that he saw today had surpassed most veteran shinobi and unfortunately it had come at a great cost.

Whilst he couldn't undo the years of psychological and physical hardening he could certainly give her a much happier life working alongside himself, removing her from the shadows forever. The elderly leader frowned to himself, feeling his own wrinkles heavily weighing down onto his eyes...how would Danzo handle losing his favourite protégé?

"Exuse me, Hokage-sama?" A silvery voice alerted the old man to the doorway where another genius of the village stood patiently awaiting an invitation into the office. "Ah! Itachi-kun, come in!" He had a high level of respect for Itachi, for someone as talented as him, possibly as strong as the legendary Uchiha Madara, he wasn't arrogant or conceited. A good level head and remarkable sense of loyalty to the village were what contributed to his promotion. The young man strode confidently into the room, his head held high to proudly display his forehead protector and sat down on the indicated chair.

"What can I do for you, Itachi-kun?" Sandaime smiled warmly to put the young man at ease but the young Uchiha seemed uncomfortable in his seat, the usual calmness he held had been replaced with an uncharacteristic jitteriness. Whatever he was hoping to discuss had plunged him into awkward territory but it was something he seemed compelled to do.

"I have been unable to fully complete my report of last night's mission. The kunoichi who accompanied us wasn't someone that I've met before and she provided no identification." Itachi blinked his eyes slowly to shield them as much as possible from the harsh sunlight that was flooding into the room with a painful brightness. He hadn't slept at all, not one minute of rest. The reason wasn't, as his mother had suggested, the mission it was intact the girl who had accompanied him.

Shamefully, he had lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling just replaying the few words that she had spoken in her angelic voice over and over in his mind. He hadn't wanted to change out of his Anbu gear until he was sure that all of the heat that had clung to him when he had pinned her to the ground had faded. It was foolish and quite simply pathetic to allow himself to think such things, even so here he was sitting in front of the village leader desperately digging for any small clue that would help him to trace her, if only to dispel the annoying urges that had chosen to torment him.

With the decision to remove Kumi from Root firmly set in his mind, Sarutobi allowe d himself for the first time to speak her name to another person, one who wasn't tangled up in the same web of lies that he had chosen to spin around his daughter' so existance. "You mean Kumiko? You may leave that blank if you wish as she is not an official Anbu member. Instead of thanking the Hokage for his time and leaving, like his Uchiha pride was insisting on doing, Itachi remained glued to the chair.

"Could you possibly pass on my thanks to her? Things may not have gone so smoothly had she not been there." The old man chuckled heartily,no matter what the mission he would always receive praise on Kumiko's behalf, this time she would hear of it, she needed to know how valued she truly was.

"You can tell her yourself!"


	5. Chapter 5

A little bickering reached Itachi's ears through the thin walls, although slightly dampened he could distinguish her voice clearly, she was complaining about tidying and the Hokage not doing anything. Itachi's lips twisted into something that resembled a grin but banished it quickly when footsteps approached the room.

"It's not extra work- it's someone to see you!" The Hokage scolded Kumi, ushering her swiftly into the room to avoid any more earache. Suddenly Sarutobi ceased to exist along with her entire surroundings, Kumi's baby blue eyes locked intensely into two deep and dreamy pools of black that captivated her in an instant without a need for the sharingun. Happiness flared in his eyes overpowering the concealed sadness that didn't go unnoticed by Kumi because his expression mirrored her own, his smile was sincere though and made her feel like she was a little more human.

Excitement surged through Itachi's veins, pumping pure desire around his perfectly toned body. Her smile shined like the stars dazzling him with the realisation of a future he never knew he wanted. Something radiated from her that he found truly irresistible and for someone who liked to plan every aspect of his existence he knew that it would haunt him until he discovered what it was that drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Itachi cleared his throat to speak, the sudden noise popping the bubble that their first proper meeting had created allowing reality to wash over them. The warm blush that had warmed her cheeks vanished so that the porcelain paleness of her skin could return. "Forgive me for interrupting, I-" A shrill voice interrupted Itachi as he was apologising for doing just that, a woman with a croaky voice was calling for the Hokage. Kumiko looked desperately at the old man but she knew that without the father- daughter bond they were supposed to share he would never translate it into 'please don't leave.'

Even before an important mission or faced with the threat of death anxiety wasn't something that Kumi allowed herself to feel, yet now her pulse was racing, heartbeat thumping and stomach knotting just from being alone in a room with another person. She was desperately trying to distance herself from him but every time his eyes met hers she was swamped with a longing to know more about him.

He smiled warmly at her, relaxing the hardened expression he was so used to carrying into something far softer and gestured that they sit together on the seats in front of the Hokage's desk. "I wanted to come and Thankyou, Kumiko-San." Her plump lips parted slightly into a silent gasp, she hadn't heard anyone else use her name before. A lthough when Itachi spoke it her own name had never sounded so familiar. "For last night, without your assistance...things could have ended differently." He continued into her silence, shifting his position slightly to avoid kicking the desk his legs brushed against hers, she flinched slightly at the unexpected contact but didn't move away.

"I disagree. You seemed more than capable of defending yourself, Itachi-San." The way the light was filtering through the window made her look as though she was glowing, the Rays becoming entangled in her hair were brightening her blonde into an exquisite shade of Gold, Itachi could now clearly see how deathly pale she was, how dark the circles under her eyes were but he saw nothing but beauty in its purest form.

The mood in the room turned somber, they had both begun to think of Eiichiro and the unnecessary death that he'd had to endure. Kumi felt Itachi clasp her injured hand within his own and bitterly hoped that a tragic death wouldn't be the thing that bound together. "Was this him?" His tone was deadly, a total contrast to his earlier breeziness.

"No I did it to myself, to stay awake." She replied matter of factly. He looked back up at her with a smirk playing on his lips, other than himself he hadn't heard of another Shinobi doing that.

"Well, that's alright then. To be honest I was slightly worried it was me when I pinned you down near that thorn bush." He chuckled, the long hair that framed his perfectly masculine face swayed with each hearty laugh. Kumi couldn't help but giggle aswell, his good mood was infectious, so much so that she allowed herself to open up to him. "No one has ever snuck up on me before!" A mischievous glint twinkled in his raven black eyes as he spoke, "I have to admit, Kumiko-San, that I am honoured to be your first."

Her face flushed a rosey red that he was bound to notice being only inches away and still holding her hand. Without a doubt she had never felt more awkward! To make matters worse she couldn't prevent herself from staring at his luscious lips, imagining how it would feel to kiss him. The smile on his face suggested that her reaction was exactly what he wanted, which made her even more uncomfortable. She hesitantly retracted her hand and leapt to her feet, her face burning with embarrassment at the subtle hint of something she had never thought of before and at her own shameful reaction. Making some barely audible excuse she ran back into the safety of the records room, only able to take a breath when the door was locked.

Itachi found the Hokage in the lobby downstairs taking tea with an elder of the village, the lady that had called him earlier. His face lit up when he saw the young Uchiha approach, "Ah, Itachi-kun, are you leaving already?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I have clan matters to attend to and Kumiko-San seemed to be enjoying her work." Since joining the Anbu at age eleven Sarutobi had watched Itachi grow into a young adult. At sixteen he was more mature than most Shinobi he saw day to day but he was a very burdened soul. For the first time there was a flicker of life in his eyes and Sarutobi knew that if he were to look at Kumiko she would have aswell, they would be good for each other, two kids who had to become adults too fast.

"Don't work too hard, Itachi-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg chapter six already, huh? Thanks for all of you lovely people that follow and favourite it means alot to KumI ;D xxxx**

Uchiha Shisui noticed a change in his cousin aswell, the true Itachi that he knew and loved like a brother was starting to shine through again - only in little glimmers of happiness but it was nice to see. Hope for the clan wasn't something he had displayed recently but at the meeting that evening Itachi's opinions were the strongest, his voice the loudest among the whole clan. He didn't seem deterred in the least when his peaceful views were brushed aside as foolish.

It had gone midnight when the meeting had finished, most of the other men carried on their debating at the nearest bar, others scurried home to their wives and children prepared to apologise for being so late. Shisui pulled his cousin aside, suspiciously eyeing the content smile that still hadn't vanished from his face. "Have you been drinking?" Itachi blinked slowly in confusion before shaking his head at his odd cousin. "What a strange question. Of course I haven't." Shisui unhooked a glowing paper lantern from the doorway of the nearest bar and thrust it into his cousin's face to inspect him closer. "You're blinding me, Shisui." Itachi stated swatting the bright light away. After a few concentrated blinks the vision in his eyes returned to normal and he continued to walk home before Shisui did some permanent damage with the lantern he was still brandishing like a mad man.

"Sorry! It's just there's something different about you. The only time a man smiles like that is either after a good drink or because of a good woman. Itachi rolled his eyes at his promiscuous cousin who loved a bit too much of both and always had a cheeky grin that was never scrutinised. The feelings that he was developing for Kumiko weren't something he wanted to discuss, they seemed strange enough swimming around his head never mind vocalising how interested he was in a girl he had met twice.

Kumi was being similarly probed aswell, questioned on every important aspect of her mission with Itachi. She answered as best as she could without sounding too fond of him but still portraying him in a good light, which wasn't hard. Danzo seemed pleased with her efforts, he had believed that the best outcome would have been Eiichiro's death to serve as a harsh warning to others.

Six new recruits were projectile training as they spoke in one of two training halls in Root's HQ, their talent was obvious- perfect aim every time. "Well?" Kumi shook her head in response to her master, there were no weak links in his selection this time either. Already from such a young age they displayed frightening strength, most of them were still children, the smallest of them looked to be only eight or nine. She didn't feel the pride she was supposed to at contributing to Root's future, when she looked at those kids all she saw was a horrifying reflection of herself, an empty shell of someone that used to be human. Unlike the others though she wasn't completely devoid of all human emotion, she looked down at her hand and thumbed the bandages softly just as Itachi had done. No, she wasn't dead yet, she had retained her soul somehow and she was determined to keep hold of it no matter what.

"I have a special assignment for you." Kumi didn't look up from her tea, she couldn't enjoy it with a sense of dread still looming over Danzo's unfinished briefing. They were in Konoha's tea house, passers by could have mistaken them for Grandfather and Granddaughter without ever realising how wrong they really were. She felt odd sitting across from the man who raised her without her uniform on, even though it was at his request, she was rarely allowed in his presence without it.

"I'm placing you into Anbu, you are to stay close to Uchiha Itachi, understand?" She felt both horrified and thrilled at thesame time, was this some sort of punishment or promotion? "I am no longer useful to you, Danzo- sama?" He picked up on the trickle of emotion that ran through her hesitant words but it made no difference, he couldn't see a damaged young woman infront of him but a solider. When she was first placed in Danzo's care she had spent every waking second wishing to be anywhere else but as the years passed and he remained to be the only consistant feature in her little world she felt lost without him. He told her what to do, how to feel, what to think and now she was being forced to gain independence.

"It is because you are useful that I have made this decision. However never forget that your loyalty lies with Root before anyone else." He went on to tell her of the current tension between Konoha and the Uchiha, Itachi could serve as a pipeline between his own clan and the village. Kumi read people well, deceit never went unnoticed, which would give her an advantage over other Root members who specialised only in assassination. If she deemed him worthy enough she was to report back to Danzo who would utilise the young man's position to avoid any conflict.

"Why was I chosen for this mission?" she asked respectfully, the enormity of the task ahead was becoming apparent - if Itachi sided with his clan like she expected he would, civil war could break out. She knew things were strained since the Kyuubi attack on the village years ago but she hadn't realised how sour things had become. "Because he has already requested to work with you again. I would call that an opportunity, wouldn't you?" A faint blush grazed her cheeks, she felt the suttle burn of embarrassment and wished that she had been wearing her mask at least. The last time she had seen Itachi she had run and hid from him in the records room like a coward, how was she supposed to face him again? She suddenly recalled the warmth of his eyes when they were upon her, only Kakshi had ever shown her such kindness or physical contact, which she hadn't minded but from Itachi she found herself craving more. Even just to be in his presence again was worth any amount of humiliation.

A mother bustled her rambunctious children into the teahouse, in a flurry of excitement they jumped around her trying anything to get her attention. Kumi's eyes narrowed and she tried to look away but she couldn't, she was already reading the mother's lips, she was ordering from the server and apologising for the noise coming from her children. When she sat down with a small cup of tea for herself and a single stick of dango Kumi expected war to break out but instead the little ones were a picture of happiness wrapped up in their mother's arms sharing the sweets between them. They knew how she struggled to provide for them, her love was all they needed. Such a beautiful, unconditional love was something that Kumi had never known, her mother lay in the graveyard under a tombstone decorated with wilted brown flowers.

**Next chapter Kumiko begins her mission with Itachi, being apart for a whole chapter is so hard for them :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who keeps reading, following and fave'ing! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) **

Kumi had never attended the academy but she imagined that her first day there would have played out the same as her 'official' entrance into Anbu was. Her new comrades were openly cautious around her, rightly so, they knew nothing of her heritage or past that would influence their opinions but the 'Root' name alone assured them that she was not to be trusted. She made no obvious reaction to Itachi's presence in the room, he was on the far side blending in poorly at half a foot shorter than the others. Calmly, she positioned herself by the window so that her thoughts could fly around the beautiful backdrop of Konoha until Kakashi finally arrived.

Amidst the dull conversations passing back and forth stood the Uchiha prodigy, his exterior cool as ice but underneath told of a very different person. His heart still hadn't stopped racing since she entered the room, for days he had been trying to run into her, 'accidently' of course and now here she was in body but not in mind. He wished that he was the source of her daydream or at least that he was enough to bring her focus back into the room. Little did he know, he _was _ the reason that she sent her mind drifting away. She longed to see him again, speak with him again but at the same timeshe felt utterly ashamed by her own actions, hiding like a coward from the most minimal physical contact.

Kakashi's hand landed on Kumi's shoulder, not startling her like he had hoped, he never had been able to sneak up on her. "So the rumours were true after all! Here you are completely under my command." She shrugged his hand off, if the others thought that she was getting any special treatment they would only hate her more and she could do without any more people trying to stab her in the back. "Within reason, Senpai." she corrected quickly, last time they had worked together he had labelled her the errand girl, giving her the misformisfortune of carrying all of the equipment and fetching snacks all day...she had never seen Kakashi laugh so hard. With that in mind she decided that he owed her at least one and when better to take advantage of it than before a mission.

"Senpai, I don't want to be paired up with the Uchiha." She couldn't even look at the guy, how on earth was she supposed to work side by side with him all night? In true Kakashi style he turned and waved manically to Itachi until he got a hesitant wave back. "I completely understand. You probably won't be able to find anywhere to hide from him once we leave the village."

Without thinking she lashed out and punched him in the arm, " How do you even know about that?!" she hissed quietly,trying not to draw anymore atattention than she already had by hitting an Anbu Captain for no apparent reason. "Itachi-Kun mentioned meeting you the other day and that's just how it sounded to me...judging by your reaction I'd say I'm right." Nothing scared her, he had tried all sorts of things over the years- spiders, snakes, scorpions. He had even known her to stare death in the face without so much as flinching, Kakashi just couldn't comprehend what had finally phased her.

Thick fog engulfed everything in a spooky, impenetrable whiteness, the six ghostly figures that were wading through could see no further than their own outstretched hands. Every movement felt loud and exposed in the silence that only dwelled inside such a vast suffocating mist. The air had an icy chill, cold was stalking them deeper into the unknown until someone's teeth began to chatter.

Kumi didn't falter, not once, she didn't want to lose sight of Itachi, so far he had guided her through with his mask in hand and eyes blazing red. Although no words had been exchanged he must have known because he slowed whenthe numbness in her legs made her lag behind. "Are you alright, Kumiko-san?" he asked smoothly, the low rumble of his voice was increasingly comforting to her as it lingered in an echo, wrapping around her like an embrace. The others weren't so courteous, Itachi's sharingun picked up on their chakra flows continuing north, abandoning them in a maze of white.

"I'm fine. You don't need to wait, I can catch up." The black shorts that hugged her thighs provided her with unlimited flexibility and minimal extra weight but damn she was freezing!

Kumi found herself only inches away from him and gaped openly at his appearance. She had been trying to convince herself that he couldn't have been as handsome as she had been constantly picturing since their last meeting but her widened eyes were conveying to her brain that he really was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Every striking chiselled feature his face had the fortune to bare looked as though God had sculpted him to perfection and the distinctive outlines of his toned body boasted a flawless physique even through clothing. He shook his head defiantly and allowed his bloodline to consume the raven blackness of his eyes once again.

"I could never leave you behind." he stated softly. A single word rested on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't bring herself to utter it- 'why?'

Kakashi waited impatiently on the edge of Kujimara's estate with the three Anbu that had chosen to follow his sharingun through the fog instead of Itachi's. Barely two minutes after his squad had made it through did the two young shinobi emerge side by side. It was honestly the closest he had seen Kumi willingly stand next to another person and she seemed quite comfortable. Just as they rejoined the group one of the others took the opportunity to make a snide comment, obviously loud enough for Kumi to hear, "I'm surprised she didn't burn him alive, that's what Root are doing to Anbu now, right?" Kakashi immediately jumped to her defence with a stern bark of authority, "Enough." But she felt her Senpai's actions were unessessary, the remark was correct in a sense because she had been involved in the incident and anyway worse had been said about her. It was a mission just like any other, if she allowed herself to feel remorseful for every person she killed or assisted killing the guilt would crush her.

She felt Itachi's body tense without even having touched him, the conversation had changed his entire demeanour in an instant. The welcoming smile he liked to wear had vanished, leaving behind an emotionless expression that quietly warned of a dangerous hostility and his eyes burnt fiercely with the fiery crimson of his sharingun. Kumi froze to the spot, the familiar sight of a sharingun controlled by someone who was prepared to ruthlessly injure another robbed her of everything other than a fear she didn't know that she possessed. Too many times had she been forced to look into that blood red eye that her master had stolen from an Uchiha as she faded in and out of consciousness. She hated it, that one ability that rendered all of her attacks useless and made her see things she never wanted to remember. Danzo had made sure that a fear of him was embedded in all of his subordinates, Kumi especially, as his protégé she had come to terms with the way her life was but she didn't want to be scared of the sharingun...be scared of Itachi.

"Taku-san, I'm afraid that you are mistaken. Whilst a member of Root was present it was I that killed him, therefore I would prefer not to hear anything else spoken against a comrade." Itachi's words were spoken with a cold formality, a frigid tone that was far chillier than any fog.

The silence that followed was just like a poison that seeped through their skin, paralysing them from moving or replying in a suspended moment in time until a voice shattered the quiet like a glass dropping onto a tiled floor. "Captain, what are we supposed to do with him?" A more level headed Anbu called Hayate reluctantly asked. Kumi held her senpai's gaze with a pleading look but he couldn't defend Itachi whilst such a killer intent was seething from his rigid body.

_"I could never leave you behind." _Itachi's words began to ring in her mind, slowly nullifying the fear and igniting life back into her. Without thinking she lunged forward to do something that she had never done before- initiating physical contact. Slender fingers curled around a clenched fist, absorbing the tension and anger until Itachi's hand began to unravel to entwine itself with her.

"Please stop, Itachi." she breathed shakily in a way that reminded him of someone speaking a prayer that they expected would never be answered. The two deep oceans that were her eyes washed over him, reducing his rage into a simmer of annoyance. It was irritating that Kumiko had the power to manipulate him so easily, whether she meant to or not.

"It was self defence. " Itachi relented to the group, keeping Kumi's hand firmly in his own. Kakashi nodded in agreement to those that looked for his reaction, if the mission had a time limit he would never have allowed things to progress the way they had, infact it was the perfect opportunity to settle things once and for all. "Eiichiro was the ring leader of a pathetic little rebellion against Itachi and as for Root, we are allies not enemies, we both exist for Konoha. " He could tell that Kumi was uncomfortable with the brightness of the spotlight he had cast upon her but she didn't deserve to be hated. The Hokage had confided in him his plans for Kumi's future, it was time to start stepping out of the shadows.

The others weren't convinced, the only source of information about Root were the rumours that shrouded the mysterious group, some were true but most were purely imagination. Soulless murderers that would follow Danzo with unbreakable dedication into the fires of hell, Kakashi sighed, maybe words weren't enough to combat the years of fabrications.

"Kumi, take off your mask." Itachi could no longer keep hold of her clammy hand as she moved away from the protection he would have given. "Senpai, you know it's not allowed." Danzo's image loomed behind her, she was afraid of breaking his rules and becoming one of those unfortunate victims that he made disappear. There was only one way that would force her to reveal herself, her oldest friend was far more intelligent than his goofy exterior portrayed and far more sly.

"That's an order." he commanded with an affectionate smile hidden away. Reluctantly she removed the cat mask that had become more like a part of her body over the years and handed it over to Kakashi.

Three sharp intakes of breaths followed from the Anbu men that had never seen what lay beneath a Root uniform. After the initial shock had passed at such a young girl standing obediently before them they couldn't help but admire her beauty. Icy and unfeeling eyes fluttered methodically under sets of thick black lashes that would momentarily break the lowered gaze that was fixed on the floor, against the moonlight paleness of her skin they were the most striking. It was almost impossible to imagine such an angelic young woman drenched in the blood of others.

"Does she look like a monster to you?" Kakashi chuckled.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**HerosReprise- Thank you for reviewing! Both Itachi and Kumiko are sixteen, in the series Itachi would've been only thirteen but I wanted them to develop a much more mature relationship than they could have at that age :) xx**

Kujimara was suspected of being involved in the disappearance of a forbidden artefact from the safety of fire country's only secure museum. In the light of day he was a humble business man who had made his fortune supplying rice to almost every hidden village but the whisperings that could be heard in the darkest alleys of the mostddangerous towns suggested something far more sinister. Never underestimate any target, one of Danzo's favourite cautions fit this situation perfectly, Kumi wouldn't allow herself to be taken in by the lavish exterior of the five buildings that completed the estate. Each had a beautiful garden, all exactly the same, from the position of the koi ponds down the controlled birsts of colour in the flower arrangements. Either somebody was really into feng shui or the very particular boss ruled with an iron fist. The biggest house towered several stories higher than the others so that it could watch over everything that went on amongst the smaller ones that sat attentively by it, without a doubt that was were their target dwelled with his stolen dagger.

Lanterns hung idly under the outstretched roof that sheltered the veranda, successfully illuminating any spots of darkness where a shinobi could hide near the entrance. Inisde though was dimly lit with only a low hum of voices still buzzing throughout the building and Kumi could make out several male shadows through the shoji. The way they repeated the same pattern of movements told her that they were the hired security that she had been hoping to find first. Itachi tapped her shoulder gentler than the patter of a fine rain and she retreated into the only blind spot he had located to theside of tthe house.

He pointed upwards to the highest window, a delicate motion that didn't suit his powerful arms, it was the easiest place to gain entry but Kumiko shook her head. She had infiltrated homes, bases even forts many, many times before. The glass dagger that they were looking for surely wouldn't be stowed away in somewhere as simple as a bedroom when the penalty that stealing it carried was so high. Instead she gestured even lower, possibly a basement or even a concealed room. Itachi swallowed the inherited pride that every Uchiha was destined to carry and followed her lead.

_'Nehan shoja no jutsu' (Temple of nirvana technique.)_

Kumiko sent her genjutsu through a window that had been so carelessly left open and returned to Itachi's side to listen for the satisfying thuds of bodies hitting the floor. The three guards inside simultaneously noticed the dreamy white feathers floating around the room but they didn't have the time or intelligence to question what the others saw- they were already under the spell. Sleep claimed them like falling leaves lost to the wind but unlike adrift foliage they would be returned in one minute. Kumi signalled the time limit of her jutsu to her comrade just before they snuck through the window. They only needed enough time to sneek past, any longer might suggest that the empty saké bottles poorly hidden behind a plant weren't to blame.

Like in most traditional houses the reception room was the largest and the one with the most minimalistic design. Itachi tested each tatami mat carefully with his foot whilst Kumi inspected the alcove, she pushed aside the hanging wall scroll just enough to slip her slender fingers behind, feeling around desperately until the firmness of the wall suddenly disappeared and she almost plummeted into the secret passage.

The only light came from Itachi's sharingun that created a soft red glow in the suffocatingly narrow corridor, Kumi hated to look at it but his blood red eyes were the only reassurance from the unknown hiding in the darkness surrounding them.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Kumiko-san." Itachi made sure that his words were quiet, anything louder than a whisper would have echoed. He couldn't see much further ahead than Kumiko could but his instincts told him that the gentle decent they had begun a while ago meant that they were travelling quite far underground- far from any unwanted listeners.

"You didn't." she shrugged off his sincere apology coldly. His kindness was strange, suspicious even and she was unsure how to respond to it especially after she had embarrassed herself by holding his hand and displaying unnecessary emotion. Also it was hard not to be deterred from communicating when the Sharingun she despised so much was drowning everything in gory red.

"Then why won't you look at me?" It seemed as though it was easy for him to express how he felt, Kumi was sure they were worlds apart, but in fact it was very difficult to put himself and his pride on the line.

"Because it's dark." she put a couple of steps between them so that his arm was no longer grazing hers as they walked side by side, she couldn't risk her carefully concealed chakra fluctuating from the excitement his bare skin on hers was igniting. Anyone else touching her would have just been annoying, why was he so different? She could still remember how his beautifully sun kissed hands had looked against the paleness of hers, like caramel pooling over vanilla ice cream...was there anything about him that was unattractive? ? Kumi was so preoccupied with impure thoughts about her superior that the harsh drop ahead almost cost her a nasty fracture, luckily Itachi was paying attention and had caught her in his arms before she could even gasp.

"Focus chakra to your feet and climb down." he ordered, she was never given the chance to thank him or apologise for her own stupidity. He scaled the wall, landing perfectly on the carpeted floor, and she followed his movements into the room below.

Each piece of furniture had its very own spotlight but not a flattering brightness at all, one that exposed every chip and crack harshly as though it was being constantly judged. Kumi knew how that felt all too much, having to watch what she said, how she behaved, under her seemingly all seeing, all knowing master. Already she was concerned that he would notice a change in her because she could feel a difference within herself that Itachi was tempting to the surface. Given the mission he had assigned to her, maybe it was a part of it?

They took to separate sides of the extraordinary basement to search, it looked fit for royalty with its plush red carpet and golden walls that boasted the finest hand painted artwork, but it was for the eyes of the rich only. Men that had more money than sense were the only ones who chased after superstition rather than away from it. The glass dagger was such an item, it was because of its origin that it had become so famously feared. Its creator had been a well known black smith in an unknown village, he was a pleasant, happy man who one evening slaughtered his entire family to make the glass blade. A wife and two children, their blood is what gave it the eerie red tint and it was their ghosts that were said kill any who possessed it. Kumi couldn't comprehend why anybody would want to own an item that represented such tragedy.

The frustrated pair met at the last unchecked spot in the room, home to a very strange looking wardrobe. Itachi lifted the stiff rusty latch so that the doors could swing freely open and they both peered inside at the disappointingly empty space.

"How annoying." Kumi tutted.

"I agree. I felt sure that it would be here somewhere." he agreed with a similar air of irritation.

"Oh, no. I meant the wardrobe. What's the point in making it so small? It's just not practical." She corrected him aloud, although she was more complaining to herself if anything. Everything in her apartment served its purpose, what little she owned was stored away in the few pieces of cheap furniture. Nothing pointless like photos, jewellery, ornaments ever made it through her sturdy door.

"I don't know..." he paused mid sentence, sizing up the lanky piece of furniture once more. "I think me and you would fit in there." His stomach flipped when a small flutter of a laugh flew between them softly like a butterfly in flight. The impulse to smile with her was irresistible, his face lit up aswell. She could see that she made him brighten on the surface but what she couldn't see was the impact she was having on his tortured soul, with every smile he received the darkness that had been clouding him for such a long time was slowly disappearing.

Something about his content smile put her at ease, she felt herself relaxing on enemy territory and words that wouldn't have broken free under any other circumstance were falling easily from her mouth.

"You didn't frighten me, I just don't like the Sharingun." The logic that was embedded into every fibre of her being was telling her to shut up but the need to keep him close compelled her to fight against her nature. Itachi watched the young woman before him trying to open up with great difficulty, her posture was no longer strong and confident. She was vulnerable. The room seemed to dwarf them both in a huge space that wasn't there before, Itachi moved towards her carefully like he was approaching a skittish animal that could flee at any big movements.

"Why, Kumiko?" he asked with great sensitivity, something he didn't practice very often. Her face crinkled into a pained frown, she couldn't answer him. If she spoke anything incriminating about Danzo or Root the curse seal on her tongue would paralyse her body, her voice and her chakra.

The darkness of his eyes were searching the watery depths of hers for an answer, had a member of his own clan, his own flesh and blood, hurt her? It made his blood boil to near eruption to think of another laying their unworthy hands upon her physically or intimately. She shivered against his touch even though his fingers were as warm as his heart, it was anticipation that shook her. His fingers ran over her face as though he was a blind man searching her features for beauty, caressing her cheeks and finally tracing her lips. He wanted to savour the moment incase she never allowed him to do so again.

"Itachi-san." she breathed through a shudder. The formality of which she used his name made him retract his hand just as she knew it would. He was puzzled and a little hurt, she hadn't rejected him at first, in fact she had seemed to relax against his touch for a while. For a blissfully short time the world didn't seem so cruel, Itachi could feel a happier future was within his grasp but the mixed messages she was sending were pushing that dream further away. Did she not like him at all?

"Will you please just tell me how you feel? Kumiko-san, you are very difficult to read." There was an irritation in his voice that wasn't supposed to be there, it had been born from every sleepless night thinking about her. Her hardened stare widened with emotion swimming both attentive blue eyes, noone had ever asked her such a question, in fact she was always encouraged to do the opposite. She was unsure how to respond in the same way she hadn't known how to physically reply to Itachi's caresses. Her eyes shifted around the room nervously, the plan was for the others to infiltrate Kujimara's home aswell, so where were they? The intrusion would have been very helpful.

Telling herself it was for the sake of the secret mission she was on she melted into his body, she was so glad he didn'tmove away or reject her like she had done to him. His warmth radiated through his clothing and curled around her small frame, drawing her deeper into his chest with strong arms. For his kindness and patience a little honesty was the least he deserved.

"I like being near you." she whispered words that she never dreamt she would say to anyone. Her eyes felt heavy, like she was peaceful, very peaceful. She felt at home within the grasp he had protectively wrapped around her. Kumi sunk her face into his chest, she regretted now not telling him sooner.

"I like having you near, Kumiko." he replied after what felt like a blissful age and she smiled like her heart would burst from happiness.

**So what did everyone think of this chapter? :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**knyttet- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, did you mean clearer skips as in more about Itachi separately and Kumi separately? x**

A niggling feeling ate its way through the happiness Kumiko had never hoped feel, it prodded and poked away at her subconscious until she was forced to give it her attention. She turned to the wall in question somehow tearing her body from Itachi's and listened carefully to the odd noise that could only be described as the scraping of stone against stone- it was opening!

"Itachi, let's go." she pulled his hand along with her back toward the way they had entered, her strength was surprising for such a feminine young woman but she was determined to take him with her. However it took Itachi a few embarrassing seconds to realise exactly what was happening, he had been too caught up in the moment to notice a thing. His body was moving along with her without even asking permission from his absent mind, whatever Kumiko wanted was more important. There were but a few precious seconds to escape and in the heat of the moment she had made the wrong decision. The guards upstairs would surely be awake and perhaps even raised the alarm, dodging them undetected would be near impossible even for someone as nimble as her, Itachi had to think as a Captain to ensure success of the mission and more importantly his subordinate's safety.

"Wait. Let's test my theory out instead."

Kumiko blinked into the darkness of the stinky old wardrobe until her eyes adjusted. Yes, she had really agreed to hide in a wardrobe. On the positive side, Itachi had been right, they both really did fit inside- just! They had been forced to mould together into an odd shape of a single person. His glistening smile shone through the darkness, he was very impressed that he had calculated their combined measurements against that of the wardrobe without error, he had his own memorised and with Kumiko, well, it was hardly surprising when her image spent alot of time in his mind. Unless somebody chose to open the doors, which was highly unlikely with an ancient antique, his plan was full proof. Not only were they successfully hidden, they could hear every word spoken by Kujimara and the group of men that had joined him.

Kumi did try really, really hard to concentrate on the conversations outside of their little wooden world but they were far too dull to hold her attention, she didn't care about how much money they had or which mistress they used everyday to cheat on their wives what she really cared about was the parts of Itachi preased up against her no matter how much she tried to ignore them. His rock hard muscles against the softness of her breasts, the generous buldge between his legs resting on top of her own taboo area and of course his lips barely an inch from hers. She had heard the older members of Root talking about desire and sex but she had never really understood it until then. She couldn't help but feel it, a strong burn in the pit of her stomach that could only be quenched by him. She had never felt so alive!

Itachi was in awe of Kumiko's serenity, she was the perfect picture of calm, her eyes were steady and focused and somehow her breathing was reduced to a level of quietness that he couldn't even hear, he had no idea of her inner turmoil but was very aware of his own. He had always been proud of his self restraint but he hadn't anticipated how being so close to her would send his urges beserk, the amount he was sweating just to restrain them was unbelievable.

"Exquisite collection, Kujimara-sama but what of your most recent find?" Both Shinobi focused on the footsteps and to where they trailed. Twenty three steps to the left and he paused. There was a definite click followed by a vague shuffling of the dagger making an appearance because his audience celebrated with noises of wonder. Kumi looked at Itachi with a grin of recognition, thanks to his quick thinking they would be able to retrieve the dagger as soon as the others left. Her 'roommate' didn't return the gesture, he couldn't force a smile this time because he was filled with regret. The mission was almost over, how long would it be before he saw her again? Weeks? Months? By then their first embrace would have become a distant memory and she could have quite easily met someone else.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed to him through freshly moistened lips. Watching her tongue sliding across the rosey pinkness of her mouth was too much to handle, when would he get another chance like this? Itachi dipped his head towards her in the slowest motion possible, giving her the time to refuse but her mouth parted in an immediate invitation. He felt her heartbeat quicken against his chest at the same time her hands gripped his waist, her eyes were wide with anticipation and swimming with more emotion than he had ever been fortunate enough to see but they weren't searching his eyes they were glued to his lips begging them with unspoken words to decend faster.

"Yes, this one was obtained by 'The devil of the night.' Kujimara pierced the wardrobe with all too familiar words that made Kumi's stomach lurch and her head spin until she was nauseous from the unwelcome gush of painful memories. Itachi drew himself back against the objections of every bone in his body, the time wasn't right, she had become rigid all of a sudden.

"I thought he had retired..." A different voice spoke hesitantly, Kumi knew from the apprehension in his tone that he knew exactly how dangerous the man was they were discussing.

"No, he's certainly active. He took time off a long time ago following a fight with a Kunoichi from Konoha, perhaps that's what you mean?" Kumi acknowledged the suspicious look Itachi was throwing her with a regretful nod, yes it was her they were talking about and no, she wasn't proud of it.

"By a kunoichi!?" The beginning of a laugh became distorted by an outburst of coughing and spluttering, the sound of a man choking on his own blood, Kumi knew it all too well and she also knew that a heavy thud would follow. The man was dead, 'The Demon of the night' was in the room, his bloodlust as untamed as ever.

"She wasn't just a Kunoichi, she was very skilled. It would be an insult to me if she wasn't after breaking both of my arms, puncturing a lung and shattering most of my ribs." His chilling voice sent shudders through her body, even after so many years it still had the painful nails on a chalk board feel to it.

She had accepted that this day would come when she hadn't managed to land the finishing blow but it had been so long and so many others had fallen since then that she had almost been able to push what happened that night from her mind.

"Did you find her yet?" Kujimara made no mention of his dead friend, he wouldn't risk upsetting his right hand man.

"Oh, I will, don't worry about that. You should be more concerned that I found your guards unconscious on my way kn, stinking of alcohol aswell." The small crowd shared a laugh, the kind of patronising laugh that is only permitted to rich men to make fun of the lower class and they made their way back into the main building for a top- class feast. Only when she was sure that man had left could Kumi breathe, he had gotten stronger she could just tell. If she fought him alone again he would win without a doubt. The thought lf death never really worried her before but now she felt less inclined to accept an eternal rest, it felt like her life was just starting to begin- she had almost had her first kiss!

"He's strong." Itachi said, hinting softly for more information. Before facing her this time he made sure to deactivate his Sharingun, he had been using it to study 'The Demon's' chakra flow which was fairly impressive considering he wasn't in the heat of battle. She didn't take the bait, or more likely didn't want to. It wasn't a conversation she ever wanted to have again, she didn't want to relive the pain or the thrill she had felt that day. The rusty latch securing them in was really serving its purpose- the damn thing wouldn't budge! Force wasn't an option here, if she broke anything the enemy would be sure to notice, a risk she didn't want to take.

If she had caught the flash of guilt in Itachi's face she might have discovered the existance of the perfectly narrow sized blade in his pocket, for such an occasion, that he was conveniently forgetting to mention. He'd had all the intention in the world to use it until firstly Kumiko avoided his comment and secondly she had shuffled against his groin in her struggle to open the doors.

With a defeated groan she relented, "He is. Really, really strong. I got lucky last time." She winced at the pain throbbing throughout her body, the scars left by his long black claws had long since closed so how were they still causing so much discomfort? Deep down she knew, it was the hatred that was embedded into every old wound.

"Are you afraid?" He was challenging her to be honest, to dig deep inside herself for the answer, his hard stare was proof of that. The air was thick and unbearable, the tension suffocating, Kumi could feel the droplets of sweat rolling down her cheeks in little salty rivers.

"I think..." she gulped, "I was more afraid when you tried to kiss me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sanura bey- Thank you for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story :)**

With a little bemused smile Itachi replied, "It'll be less scary next time."

And despite the circumstances they started to laugh, his presumptuous words tickled her into releasing a carefree kind of giggle she hadn't heard from herself since she was young. But it didn't last long, the reminder of the impending death match awaiting her forced a concerned frown to push her eyes into a fierce glare, she didn't want to lose whatever it was that had grown between them, she had to protect him from that man.

"Kumiko." he smoothed some hair that was damp from sweat from her eyes, "I'll protect you.I promise."

Her heart almost stopped beating, her mouth was hanging open in disbelief at the sworn oath just made between them in that wardrobe. There was a determined glint in his passionate onyx orbs that didn't allow her to doubt, he was a man of his word, a kind an honourable man that had gladly offered to put his life on the line for her. She didn't realise that her lips had curled upwards into the most powerful weapon she could ever use against Itachi- her smile.

There it was, the same angelic beam that had ensnared his heart in the Hokage's office.

He didn't need to use his Sharingun to see that she trusted him, why else would she allow her guard to slip so often?

Itachi understood because it was the same for him, with Sasuke he could be happy but that was a given among siblings, the smile that he repeatedly presented to her wasn't something that had been displayed before, it was a smile just for Kumiko.

Itachi 'suddenly remembered' his little blade, slotted through the tiny gap between the doors with great skill and forced the stubborn old latch up. Kakashi appeared as the doors swung open with an eyebrow so raised it was practically in his hair. What a convenient time for the sly Uchiha to open the doors.

"Do I want to ask?" Kakashi pointed to the wardrobe but avoided looking inside, he was too afraid of finding any sort of evidence, physical or bodily, that would confirm his seeded suspicions.

"Senpai, where are the others?" Kumi made sure the antique was just as they had found it whilst she spoke, he tossed back her mask and she slipped it quickly over her flushed cheeks.

"Arresting Kujimara as we speak. Turns out the dagger is the tip of the iceberg, he's been dabbling in human trafficking aswell." Kakashi had no idea what they were dealing with, three Anbu were no match for what was dwelling upstairs!

"Senpai, please give me permission to assist!" He hadn't seen her so animated in a long time, whatever the reason it unnerved him enough to agree right away. Kakashi barely had a chance to finish his nod before she had disappeared back up the drop that had almost crippled her earlier. Her heart was racing along with her legs at the same manic speed it had scared her with when Itachi had leant in to kiss her but this time the source wasn't excitement it was apprehension. She settled for three hastily concocted tactics for what would undoubtedly be the hardest battle of her life before bursting through the hanging scroll. Now wasn't the time for stealth.

Kujimara's home had not only been invaded by Konoha shinobi that evening, the same fog from the borderlands of the estate had snuck in aswell. Its disregard for the laws of nature meant that it was a Jutsu after all, his Jutsu just like last time. Her eyes would be useless because of its wooly thickness and thanks to an improvement in density she also doubted the use of her ears. What she needed was the one thing she despised. Just as the thought crossed her mind it appeared at her side, startling her. How did he always manage to sneak up on her?

"Sorry." Itachi apologised softly for both his Sharingun's presence and the surprise of it. His hand dangled against hers and she couldn't believe what a comfort it actually was, her heart beat returned to a more human rhythm. Her confidence was soaring, he was there to remind her that she wasn't alone.

"Can you see anyone?" Kakashi asked, he too was ready for battle with his forehead protector repositioned above the Sharingun he had inherited from his best friend. Unlike Itachi though his body tired more easily from its use and its insight wasn't as clear as an actual Uchiha bloodline should be, he would have to rely on his team members a little more this time.

"Three bodies, I'm not sure if they're dead. Also there is a bunshin technique in use. Four, five...no six of the same man are positioned separately throughout the mist. Does this sound familiar, Kumiko?" he asked the body shuddering against him, she squinted as though his words stung but continued nodding through her own reluctance.

"He won't hold it for long once he sees me. He preffers close combat." she shifted to the doorway and peered out until the fuzzy images were captured by her determined stare. Kakashi didn't reprimand her for planning to act alone, he had been the one to find her following the battle last time, the images from that night still disturbed him, he remembered wondering how she had managed to survive the blood loss. If she wanted to reclaim her pride then that was fine because this time she had two of the strongest men in the village by her side.

_'Futon Shinkûjin' (wind style vacuum blade)_

Kumi breathed her wind ininfused chakra onto the six shuriken expertly balanced between her fingers and launched them at their own individual targets with perfect precision. The vortexes of wind swirling around each of the blades cut through the fog, dispelling every inch of white until Kumi could see the only figure left standing.

"Hello, Kumi." he grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**In this chapter Kumi remembers the first time she fought The Devil Of The Night :)**

_"Well that was easy." Kuro chuckled to himself. His assigned partner gave no response, she watched from behind her mask with disdain at the grown man looting the corpse at their feet. Finding nothing useful in their former comrade's pocket he kicked the mutilated body in frustration. She was a deserter, a former Root member trying to escape the organisation with every dirty secret sealed away on her tongue. Danzo's intel had suspected that she was meeting somebody in the same place she had just lost her life. Kumi looked around the gloomy forest and couldn't help but think it a miserable place to die._

_The trees had shed their leaves according to the autumn season, they now reached for the dying sun for warmth on their skeletal bodies. There was a definite chill in the air but no wind and yet the decaying foliage that carpeted the floor had found a way to rustle around them. Kuro hadn't noticed it yet, he never did._

_"Whoever the silly bitch was here to meet must not have known about our special accessory, right Kumi?" He nudged her playfully with his elbow, he wanted a response at least this time and he got one but from a disembodied voice dwelling in the darkness of the woods._

_"Oh, I knew." The sound struck Kumi in the same way a child's tears did, her insides twisted painfully in an attempt to ignite some sort of emotional reaction but she remained detatched from herself just like she had been taught, sadness didn't reach her. The was a gloomy despair in his voice that she didn't expect to hear from another shinobi. She remained still, calm and collected to analyse the situation, only with that state of mind would locating the enemy be possible. Unfortunately she had been paired up with Kuro and when he got nervous he became jittery. His poorly thrown shuriken flew into randomly selected areas of darkness like confused bats._

_A fuzzy image fluttered between the trees in an odd pattern, Kumi caught glimpses of him only when the evaporating sunlight caught the figure leaving the cover of the thick wooden trunks. She couldn't be sure but he looked enormous, at least eight foot tall and twice the width of Kuro, if they were going to win they would have to work together. _

_"Well, I'll leave this to you then. Danzo-sama wants the body back A.s.a.p. Good luck." His cowardly words fell far too quickly for her to respond to and then he was gone with whatever he could scrape together of the corpse. For a moment Kumi was stunned, her eyes stuck to the empty space that he had filled seconds ago. She promised herself that if she survived she would actually stab him in the back like he had just done to her. _

_"Not crying behind that mask are you? " Evil cackling laughter crackled like wildfire across the entire area, it was so loud that birds fled their nests to disappear into splashes of pink and orange in the sky. _

_Unlike Kuro's this man's aim was spot on, the projectiles rendered useless by her 'comrade' were hurtling towards her from the different locations his clones were hiding. It was too late to dodge!_

_Futon Reppūsho. ( Wind release Gale palm)_

_She clapped her hands together, compressing her wind chakra into a powerful gale strong enough to blast the metal objects away. She began to lower her hands in preparation for the next onslaught but before she even grazed her hips a pair of sunken grey eyes popped up from the ground and his kunai wasn't far behind. The balde clashed with her mask, which shattered on impact, if she hadn't kept it on her eye would have been gouged out. She flipped backward out of his reach, the remnants of her mask crumbling onto her cloak. He fully emerged from the ground but with every inch of him that appeared she felt more unsettled. Oily skin provided the pasty undercoat for an arrayof warts, moles and scars, his nose dangled closely abovea pursed pair of lilac lips and his cheeks had a spooky gauntness to them seen only in starvation. His body was entirely different, his large muscles twitched and pulsated ontop of a highway of thick purple veins and he towered above her, the shadow he extended made her shiver. _

_"You're just a fucking kid. I lured your friend out for a challenge, Root are konoha's elite, right? Now I'm stuck with you...oh well, a kill's a kill. I'm happy to cut your worthless life short."_

_Insults flew over Kumi's head, there was only one thing in her mind it was an afterthought that had stuck around and she felt compelled to voice it before one of them died._

_"Did you promise her that you would remove the curse seal?" From the depths of her blackening heart she hated it, the process of applying it had been physically painless but ever since then its presence wounded her. A mark that branded her Danzo's property until his death or hers, she never wanted it._

_"I did." his laugh was manic, almost happy, animating his previously somber expression._

_"Was it a lie? " That loud voice wasn't her own, passion laced every word, it annoyed her that prohibited hope had managed to smuggle its way inside her soul._

_"Obviously! It can't ever be removed!" It was as if this stranger had finally closed the curtains on her pathetic wish. Even after four years in Danzo's care she had still secretly hoped that her old life would have her back, the curse seal would be removed and her father would change his mind. Not anymore, the reality was clear now. No mother, no father, no family and of course no future- a life befitting the tool she was supposed to be._

_"Kuchiyose no jutsu" ( summoning technique) she recklessly breathed into an air so full of killer intent no sound was heard. To summon out such a creature, one composed of tiger limbs, claws and even a trunk took alot of chakra, herhead was already spinning fast enough to knock her to the floor but she stood strong and shouted her command. _

_"Kill him, Baku!" The creature began to inhale with an almighty suction that was famed for demolishing bridges, castles, even entire villages within a large radius, the only escape from the vacuum was behind the beast where Kumi stood. The entire area was flattened to nothing but dust and earth until the enemy was inside Baku's mouth. Kumi collapsed to the floor in relief, the turmoil inside her head had settled into a comfortable numbness that only filtered the appropriate thoughts in. Summoning had been risky, too risky against a single opponent just as Danzo had warned. At least it was over now._

_Suddenly Baku began to howl in pain, it thrashed around deaf to Kumi's commands until its enormous hooves were hovering above her head._

_'Shunshin no jutsu' (Body flicker)_

_Just in time her body flickered away from danger, what the hell was going on? Its mouth opened once more and she braced herself for the inhale but instead a figure shot out defeating her summon at the same time. The source of chakra felt the same but what had escaped from Baku was more of a monster than a man. Thick deadly looking spikes covered dark scaly flesh aswell as a tail that swung around protectively at twice the size of his original body. Each point was a darker black than the crater Baku had almost crushed her into and the tips were tinged with a venomous purple._

_"Behold the power of MY curse seal!" he bellowed before lunging across the battlefield. In the same split second that he attacked Kumi's tanto was infused with her sharpest wind chakra and slicing through the spikes on his outstretched arm. Several of the beheaded tips dropped to the ground as she swiftly evaded the claw aiming for her face. His mouth was agape, nobody had ever dodged an attack when he was in curse seal mode before let alone destroy the growths that protected him. Her form reappeared several feet away, Shunshin no jutsu was her favourite tecnique, speed her greatest attribute. _

_Kumi retreated into the first layer of trees she found to protect herself from the rampaging monster snorting and knocking debris around. Now she had enough distance aswell as a barrier of trees to launch a counter attack. Big jutsu would only consume the last of her chakra, what little remained had to be saved for her precious Shunshin. Exploding tags clung to the kunai that landed at his feet, successfully halting the stampede that was now claiming entire trees. _

_BOOM!_

_Through the smoke of the explosion came the enemy again, he was unbelievably undeterred by the blast, in fact he was even faster. Without the tail lost to the blast to protect himself he had become the ultimate predator and Kumi's Root cloak made her easy prey. Once he had hold of her he struck again, pinning her small body against a decaying tree. Warm blood seeped over the charcoal black of his prickly body and he shuddered against the heat tickling over his stone cold body. His reptilian eyes trapped her absent gaze, life was fading but she didn't make a sound, her ghostly blue eyes were becoming tainted with a netherworld grey, it wouldn't be long._

_There was nothing she could do now, if he ddidn't believe that he would never have let her place her hand against the claw that was impaled in her chest. In his adrenaline pumped, over confident state her words went unheard but she did very faintly say, "Kazekiri no jutsu" (Wind cutter technique). Several blades of wind curled around his entire arm lashing through his defence with ease. Immediately he dropped her to the floor but the damage had been done, his arm and hand were completely mangled, he couldn't imagine being able to perform a seal with it again. _

_The shock of being badly injured by another for the first time robbed him of his bloodlust, he was traumatised, grieving for his broken limb. Kumi took the momentum by skewering her own foot against him with a chakra fuelled kick that shattered his ribs on impact. She whimpered as the spikes punctured through her flesh in her effort to knock him to the floor. With a defeated howl he fell onto his back attaching himself accidentally to the earth. No matter how hard he jerked around he couldn't roll over, truly he resembled a capsized tortoise. His cries of agony weren't loud enough to match her heartbeat pounding in her ears, she shaved his thorns with her tanto to make a decent foothold in his arm then calmly she outstretched the limb, twisted and thrust her good foot into it until it was completely broken. He squealed like a pig, cursing her viciously, she had robbed him of the unbeaten record he was so proud of and rendered him helpless. His only consolation was the thought of the poison surging through her veins, she should be dead within the hour._

_"What's your name, girl?" A peaceful quiet had decended upon the battlefield, the winner had been decided, the loser waiting to die._

_"Kumi."She responded methodically. She was collapsed on the floor praying for some strength to return to her body, she had nothing to plug the holes in her foot or bind the gaping wound in her chest that was allowing her life essence to escape so freely, the pain was so excruciating she doubted making it back at all._

_"I'm known as 'The demon of the night'. If by some chance my poison doesn't kill you I will regain my strength and come for you until you're dead at my feet. Why not finish me?" he was desperately begging for either a reason to live or a swift death, Kumi still grasped her blade but driving it into someone's head bad never been so difficult. She too wanted a reason to live, she pitied the grown man who mirrored her own thoughts. _

_"Do what you want but next time I won't show mercy. Oh and by the way I'm immune to poison." One Shunshin was enough to take her halfway to Konoha, that was all she could do now the rest she would leave to fate just like The Demon's life, she was too young to make such decisions._


	12. Chapter 12

Instead of replying or jumping straight into battle Kumi's eyes ran over the unmoving bodies on the floor. Itachi had been right, there was exactly three, all of them Anbu. She wanted to know if they were still breathing, the thought of others dying because of her failure didn't feel good at all. Feel? That's right. She actually felt bad for other people, she felt bad for herself and she felt bad for Itachi and Kakashi, their lives were in danger as well. With Itachi around she was so different to the person that fought The Devil back then, she could no longer go head to head with him as two souless monsters.

Hayate was still breathing and her fingers confirmed a good pulse on his throat. The others weren't so close to the house, she knew that reaching them would be far more difficult.

"Where's Kujimara?" Kakashi couldn't hold his full attention, the enemy's eyes were fixed on the young girl attempting to reach her comrades.

"He's run, of course. You two are more than welcome to chase after him if you like but she stays." The Demon's long arm thrust towards Kumi in a threatening point. She drew her sword. To help everyone she would have to-

"That's not going to happen." Itachi's hand was on hers, lowering the blade to her side.

"You stand back, Kumiko." His smile was wide, it carried all of his hopes and dreams inside and he was showing it tobher so that she knew he wanted her to be a part of them.

"Taicho, you go after Kujimara. I'll deal with him." Kakashi looked at Itachi with a new found respect and admiration, the way he stood side by side with Kumi to protect her, his mature voice strong and unwavering left Kakashi with no doubt that she would be ok. With his nin-dogs in tow he took off to the east in search of the escaping criminal, not without his customary pat on the head for the girl that was very special to him. He would be back soon.

"Itachi, you don't have to do this." She placed her head against the back he had turned to her. The Demon was activating his curse seal already, he was anxious to claim the life he had waited years to take. Itachi recoiled a little at the sight, just like her first time, he too had never seen anything like it.

"I have to! If he even damaged one hair on your head I would never be able to live with myself!" his shoulders bounced along with his chuckles. She couldn't believe he was joking around! There was a monster twice his size preparing torip ttheir heads off, three unconscious comrades and he was laughing at his own breezy sarcasm. She snapped, with half of his ponytail in her hand she gave it a good, hard tug.

"Kumiko!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore head.

"How can you joke around at a time like this, you could die you idiot." She was angrier than she'd ever been in her life, she wanted to punch him just to vent the steam before it shot out from her ears and to make it worse he was laughing even more!

"Go and wait in the house and don't worry, I'll be fine, you'll be fine and so will our comrades." He couldn't help but look at her fondly, he really liked the personality shining through, he really liked everything about her. Especially the concernin her eyes, it was cute.

She whispered the opponent's abilities to Itachi, aloowing her lips to brush against his ear before retreating back to the doorway.

_'Kuchiyose no jutsu' _

One by one crows began to appear, they perched on the house, on rocks, trees and hovered in the air around their master. Itachi glared at the man in front of him with his activated sharingun, a man who favoured physical attacks was often weak against genjutsu. One glimpse of the sharingun would be all it took to finish the death match but so far it was difficult to pinpoint a set of eyes beneath such a unique defence.

"You should have followed the other guy, you could've lived." Kumi clapped her hands over her frightened eyes, she peaked between the gaps in her fingers as The Demon rushed Itachi. She silently urged him to move out of the way or launch a counter attack but he didn't budge. Instead his crows swooped into the heat of battle in a thick black cloud of feathers and beaks. The birds covered and pecked viciously as commanded in a mob so thick the enemy couldn't pass.

"Fucking birds!" he cursed, swatting at the huge flock. He looked through the odd gaps that appeared at Itachi wondering why he wasn't taking advantage of the situation he had created.

Kumiko gasped, taken aback at the sight of The Demon tearing the spikes from his own skin as though they were onfire. Itachi allowed him to ccontinue until he was sure that he had suffered as much or more than Kumiko had, by that time there was a sickening collection of points around his feet in an increasing pool of blood, gaping holes in his body gushed into the puddle. Then he collapsed into a state of unconsciousness that only a skilled genjutsu user could rouse him from. It had been over so quickly and to belittle what she had gone through Itachi hadn't even had to move! The power of the Uchiha Clan wasn't something that anyone, let alone her, could compete with. Another reason why the mission Danzo entrusted her with had to succeed.

"Itachi!" he dodged her incoming hug suspiciously.

"Are you going to pull my hair again?" he teased.

"No, I was going to..." It was more embarrassing to admit attempting a hug than actually giving one. She was just so relieved that he was alright. He didn't wait or feed into that awkwardness at all, he reached out and cupped her cheek with his strong, steady hand, guiding her face up to meet his. Looking into his eyes was like staring into the midnight sky, the endless stretch of darkness as well as the hopeful twinkle of the stars, Kumiko found it all in his eyes. Itachi saw himself in hers, a reflection of who he truly was looking back at him from a surface of watery blue crystal. It reassured him, the uncertain future that lay ahead wouldn't be so bleak, if he lost sight of his true self all he would need to do was search her eyes for the way forward. With Kumiko by his side he could do anything, she would save him from the darkness.

His other hand fell to her lower back but she needes no persuasion to move forward, her body was against his in an instant. He tilted his head. Their chests rose and sank together. Their bodies became one. And finally Itachi's lips were on hers, he was soft and gentle just like she imagined he would be. A surge of warmth flew through their connected lips, Kumiko shuddered against the strange feeling but it was wonderful, so wonderful in fact that she started to kiss him back. Passion flooded between them, gushing from both sides. Itachi could no longer restrain himself, he thrust his hands into his hair, clenching fistfulls of silk between his fingers and dared to run the hot, wetness of his tongue along her plump bottom lip. They both groaned into each other's mouth, exploring the unfamiliar territory eagerly. She grasped his retracting hips, she didn't need him to hide the erection growing in his pants, she was thrilled to feel his excitement against her. He appreciated her gesture immensely, it drove him wild, his nails into her scalp drawing her deeping into the kiss.

"This is really embarrassing..." They spun round, guilty eyed and red faced. Kakashi stood alongside his ninja dogs, Kujimara over his shoulder, looking anywhere except at the couple.


	13. Chapter 13

There had surely never been three people with redder faces. The award silence ticked slowly by. A few times Itachi opened his mouth but he couldn't bring himself to deny what had just happened.

"Anyway..." coughed Kakashi, summoning a group of shadow clones, "Let's get the injured to the hospital and that asshole to the interrogation unit. Well done for taking him down without killing him." That's right The Demon wasn't dead, he was still trapped in Itachi's genjutsu, perhaps Kumi couldn't relax after all. Kakashi must have spotted the subtle change in her face because he added,

"Once they get any useful information from him they'll kill him, so don't worry!" Kakashi then promised to take care of everything, which was nice, telling Itachi and Kumiko that they could 'finish off' was not so nice. Itachi brushed the seeded comment aside for them both and insisted in walking his favourite kunoichi home. She almost laughed at the thought of it, one of Root's strongest being escorted home like a lady. Shy stars and the gentle glow of the street lamps lit the path that they were walking together for the first time. Itachi took a risk, he slipped his hand into hers. It was definitely worth it, she didn't retract her hand and the surge of pride he felt was indescribable.

It must have been into the early hours of the following morning, Kumi reasoned with herself, the only sound was the rythmatic tapping of their joint slow pace. The quiet helped her to concentrate, usually she thrived in silence. She wanted to thank him for doing the unthinkable by defeating somebody who wished her dead but there didn't seem to be a range of words that described her feelings of gratitude correctly.

"Umm..." he looked at her with the kindest eyes, for the longest time, until she felt ready to continue.

"I owe you one." his dreamy gaze widened and his cheeks were consumed by a bright pink that even the dim lighting couldn't hide. Inproper thoughts fueled by sexual hunger flashed through his mind. They were certainly harder to ignore with her standing in front of him...

Leaving Itachi staring into space, Kumiko unlocked the main door to the block of apartments and then her own front door, leaving both wide open.

Itachi froze on his second step into the building reassessing his own intentions. If she was offering what he thought she could be offering was he really going to take advantage of that? Would it be worth ruining their new and delicate relationship for living out the dreams that had been plaguing him just for one night?

Cautiously, he stepped into her home, pushing the door closed behind him. The place smelled fresh and looked unlived in, there were no photos of friends or family, no personal belongings laying around, nothing about her at all. Just the essentials.

"Have you lived here long?" he called into the bedroom. He couldn't follow her into that room, after the way his body reacted to hers in that wardrobe he didn't trust himself.

"Probaly about ten years." she was striding over to him brandishing something in her hand. She held it out to him and he graciously accepted the gift. He smiled as he read what she had written on the makeshift coupon- To Itachi. This entitles you to one favour. From Kumiko. He could also make out a heart by his name, she had scribbled it out but the shape was unmistakeable.

"Thank you. I'm sure this will come in handy." he chuckled, tucking it safely into his sock.

Kumiko took her place on the sofa next to Itachi, handing him the glass of water he had asked for. The new day would begin in a matter of hours and yet neither of them wanted him to leave. She felt very comfortable having someone else in her home, sitting on the sofa she never sat on, drinking from a glass she never used. He seemed more at home than she did!

"So that's my family." Kumiko nodded, pretending that she had effectively memorised the fifty plus Uchiha that he had just listed.

"Birthdays must be expensive." he laughed at her attempt of a joke and brushed his fingers affectionately against her cheek. She would be at his next birthday and every one after that, he silently promised himself.

"When's your birthday, Kumiko?"

"Summer." She shot back. Her brows lowered into a warning, she did not want any personal questions. Of course he noticed her expression change but it didn't deter him one bit, he would never give up until he knew every single thing about her.

"Oh? Which day?" His fingers remained at her cheek, that's how sure he was that he could crack her, confident that she wouldn't just break his fingers.

"I don't know. It's not important." she was being blatantly honest, that concerned him, she spoke like it was normal.

He was losing his confidence, "Parents...?" he murmured. If she was orphaned that would explain a lot.

"Mother deceased. Father...Hokage." Her body flickered into the bedroom too quickly for his eyes even to follow. She threw her oversized night shirt over her head and disappeared under the duvet where Itachi's questions couldn't get her. The glass had been empty for a while but Itachi had forgotten he was holding it. He hadn't moved since kumiko's admission, it opened up so many unanswered questions. She was the Sandaime's daughter? A member of Root aswell most likely assigned to keep tabs on him, could things get anymore complicated? He took the glass into the kitchen and washed it with great care at the sink, thinking obsessively. His position was a difficult one, he wanted to protect his clan, his village, family and brother but now he had found someone else he very much wanted to protect. Apart from his top and boxers he placed everything he had into a neat pile on the sofa and crept into Kumiko's room.

The dawning sun was spreading the first rays of a new day over Konoha. Kumiko's curtains filtered the eager brightness to match their own shade, drowning the entire room in an oceanic blue glow. Itachi wondered for a moment if Kumiko had even noticed that he was there, she was staring vacantly into a patch of nothingness.

"I have a theory I would like to share with you, If that's alright?" he began by announcing his presence in an intelligent way that was as far from an opening matching the creepiness of his actions as he could manage. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't shocked by his sudden appearance, no doubt for one as skilled as her she would have always been aware when he was close by.

"Another wardrobe theory?" she shot back, however the amusement she felt hadn't been voiced in her words at all.

"No." he responded, boldly climbing into the bed beside her.

"A theory of your actions. Why is it that you act strangely around me? You have feelings for me, maybe as strong as the ones I have for you. However Danzo has made me your assignment, you're conflicted because of your loyalty to Root and perhaps your father but it's becoming harder to ignore the fact that you're madly in love with me." Kumiko was gobsmacked at how arrogant, egotistic and amazingly correct Itachi was, not that she could tell him.

"Was I that far off?" he spoke into the silence she was creating. She rolled over towards him, repositioning her head on his pillow with him. She was overwhelmed by the sudden gush of feelings trying to escape her, she wanted to admit how right he was, how much of a light he had become in her small world of darkness but there was just one big problem.

"Itachi..." She began. Fearing a painful rejection he placed his hand to her cheek, savouring what could be the last time he got to touch her, glossy golden hair drizzled over his steady fingers.

"All Root members are marked with a curse seal, it prevents us from discussing anything about the organisation or to do with Danzo-sama. I can't tell you what you want to hear." she revealed her tongue slowly, she was so ashamed of the brand. It was unsightly and revealed the type of tool she really was but Itachi didn't look at her with disgust like other's had, no, he frowned very briefly and then said,

"Can it be removed?"

"Only when I die." she replied almost in a whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

For the next hour Kumiko could have easily believed that she had died, she had never known tranquillity like it. Itachi held her in his arms lightly dozing on and off, she noticed that his breathing was more erratic in sleep then it was when he was awake, that's how she knew whether he was asleep or not. Even the best Shinobi in the world couldn't control their subconscious, he too must have been a tortured soul. He began to stir, touching the naked flesh of her exposed legs with his own. She was suddenly very aware of her oversized top, that it barely covered the tops of her thighs. She was also very aware about what sat above Itachi's thighs, the area she had never wanted to explore now intrigued her.

"Did you sleep at all?" Itachi breathed softly into her ear. Kumiko expected to feel a degree of awkwardness with the first conversation of the morning but instead it felt perfectly normal, as though they had woken up together a thousand times before.

"No, you gave me alot to think about." she replied dreamily. Itachi reached further across her small frame, his arms innocently brushing against her breasts on his conquest. She gasped but didn't move away, she quickly shoved her hands into his to prevent it from happening again though. Itachi was hesitant with his reply, he was only too aware of a woman's sudden change of heart, he feared it from Kumiko aswell.

"About us?" She thought of Danzo, of the look of shame he would curse her with if he ever found out how she was feeling towards someone who was only supposed to be a mission. And he would find out, he always knew everything. What would happen to her then? Forbidden from seeing Itachi or just a quick death?

"Kumiko?" she felt his dry lips against the nape of her neck, she shuddered in anticipation. She wanted to kiss him again.

"Us?" She repeated dumbly, biting her lower lip. There was nothing else she wanted to add, she didn't want him to know how difficult things were for her when life appeared simple for him.

"I've never felt like this Kumiko and I know that I'm not supposed to. I'm supposed to put my clan first, marry another Uchiha and continue the legacy of hidden resentment against Konoha. However I don't believe that it's the best thing for my brother's future or my clan."

"What about what's best for you, Itachi?" Selfless thoughts were frowned upon in the Shinobi world but if it was allowed she would put his desires first every single time.

"Me? Hmmm...give me a minute." Such a question was very strange for him, he hadn't considered himself for a moment. Now that he was, there was only one image in his mind of what the future of his dreams could look like.

"What's best for me would be waking up with you in my arms every single morning." He leant over her, he wanted to see the smile he knew she was wearing but he hadn't imagined that such beauty could eminate from on simple gesture. Her smile was wide, doubt free, it invited him in and melted his heart at the same time. Tracing the outline of her perfect pink mouth with his lips he felt the same rush he had a few hours ago. The second time was proving to be as good if not better than the first kiss...no, it was better, the bare skin on her arms and legs was blazing against his, she was set alight by his touch. All of Itachi's senses became heightened, the foresty smell of Konoha that clung to her hair was intoxicating, the emotion swimming in her eyes looked deep enough to drown him and he could still taste her on his tongue. If he wasn't careful things could quite easily escalate too quickly for him to stop. He didn't want to ruin things between them, it seemed far too early for the next step but the fire she had ignited in his stomach couldn't be quenched without her touch. Kumiko seemed to be thinking the same thing because she wriggled out of his grasp just as the idea had struck him.

"I should get going." he suggested sensibly, she quickly agreed.

Kumiko leant on her door frame watching Itachi disappear towards the Uchiha estate through a pair of longing eyes.

"I'm guessing that's mission complete then?" Kuro scoffed, stepping out from the shadow of her apartment. Kumi did well to hide her surprise but she had been so consumed with the man that made her feel human that she hadn't picked up on her comrade's presence. That could never happen again, next time he might not be in such a friendly mood. When answered with a cold hard stare Kuro added,

"Danzo-sama wants you." His tone hinted of a smug smile that she couldn't see.

On the short walk to headquarters Kumi had been concerned with what was coming, she felt so different that she felt certain Danzo would notice. When he greeted her with his usual callous silence she felt relieved.

"Progress report." he didn't take his eye off her masked face, he was analysing her, she could feel the burn of his glare boring through her mask. The slight slouch of her shoulders, which she promptly corrected upon realising, gave away her response before she even voiced it.

"No progress?"he spoke for her. She nodded, afraid to speak incase her voice didn't come out as flat as she wanted it to.

"Kumi, this mission is a difficult one and will take time." A statement so lenient from her master made kumi nervous. He exchanged looks with Kuro and the unpleasant man left them alone in the hall.

"It is essential that this mission is successful, the Uchiha's fate isn't important but we must make sure that we are always one step ahead. Protecting Konoha is the priority, if they wish to sign their own death warrant, so be it, but with Itachi on side we can prevent our people dying for no reason." Kumi nodded deeply in agreement even though her heart was pumping an opposite view through her body- 'The Uchiha are our people.' Along with the Senju they founded the village, didn't that give them the right to exist there aswell.

"Which brings me to my next...just go to Aya." She had never seen him look uncomfortable before, it was unsettling.

It was rare for a member to visit the hospital, doctors often asked too many questions, so three comrades were always trained in the medical arts to reside at Root HQ.

"Have you had sex?" With Aya's abrupt question the reason for Danzo's strange behaviour became apparent. To get Itachi on side she was really expected to do anything. All along it had been nothing to do with her skills that she had been selected for the mission, it was because Itachi had taken an interest in her. She felt like she had just betrayed Itachi that little bit more.

"No."

"So it's precaution then? Roll up your sleeve." Kumi did as she was told, eager to get it over and done with. Aya was silently impressed, Kumi didn't even flinch when she sliced a gash into her arm to place the specially developed implant. She had known Kumi for a long time, or at least known of her, she had seen the heartless young woman murder comrades and approve contracts on innocent people but she still looked so fragile.

"These types of missions aren't easy, huh?" The Root med-nin applied a bandage expertly, waiting for a reaction.

"Thanks." Kumi said unexpectantly and vanished.

Itachi was taking his own precautions but In a very different way- he was studying. With the biggest, thickest book on ninjutsu infront he had a book on the female body and an erotic novel hidden discreetly behind for his eye only. The Uchiha Clan frowned upon sex before marriage, especially with someone from outside the clan, so asking family for advice was out of the didn't want to appear presumptuous but the should the occasion with Kumiko arise he wanted to be expertly prepared, just like with a mission. Itachi always had to be the best at everything.

The first book was easy to memorise and not too embarrassing but the erotic novel wasn't as simple as learning every female body part, it was filthy material that made him blush.

"You are such a weirdo." Itachi slammed the big book of ninjutsu closed on his shameful material but it was too late, his cousin had been watching long enough.

"It's just research." Itachi willed his red face to cool down enough so that Shisui wouldn't noticed his embarrassment. Of course Shisui had already noticed but unlike a good cousin or friend, he didn't just let it drop, he opened the novel and started to read out loud in a library full of people.

"Knock it off, Shisui." Itachi pleaded. With a devilish smirk, his cousin paused his pornographic preaching and said,

"Tell me her name and i'll stop." He had his cousin well and truly sussed, twenty seconds more of reading aloud and he would crack. Itachi began to walk away, the noble thing to do, however Shisui was trailing him like a shadow getting louder and louder.

"She clung to the desk and he rammed his enormous-"

"Kumiko! Okay? Her name is Kumiko!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest- I wasn't sure if anyone was still reading lol here you are, hope you enjoy! :) x**

On a jagged cliff overlooking Naka river the duel had finally reached a conclusion, both men were too worn to continue sparring and there was still no definite winner. It wasn't unusual to end in a draw, Itachi had the edge when it came to speed but Shisui was that little bit stronger. Some of the anger Itachi had felt had been released, so the match had been worthwhile afterall. He felt calmer now, he could think clearer but he still felt embarrassed by what Shisui had seen.

Shisui landed a final punch on his cousin's arm, out of affection this time.

"Why didn't you come to me?" The older of the two spoke first. Sure they were cousins by blood but Shisui had always looked at Itachi like a little brother, he was offended that Itachi didn't feel the same, that he hadn't felt comfortable going to him for advice.

Itachi perched over the cliff ledge, dangling his feet dangerously over the edge. The sun bathed his face in light, it felt so warm, like Kumiko's hands were running over his skin. It hadn't been long since they were last together, the blissful early morning they had spent together still felt too surreal even for a dream, the aching in his gut hadn't let up since. He wanted, no, needed to know where she was, what she was doing, if she was ok and if she was thinking of him aswell.

"She's not an Uchiha." A sense of relief swept over Itachi, sharing a secret he had never wanted to admit to anyone in his clan lifted a little of the weight he was constantly burdened by off of his shoulders. His cousin's reaction was very important, he didn't want to lose one of the few people he could trust. Shisui's laughter boomed out across the ravine, it was so loud that a flock of birds escaped from their nests and soared away in the sky.

"You think all the girls I've been with have been part of the clan?"

Itachi frowned slightly, it wasn't a matter of fooling around with an outsider.

"She's a member of Root and I'm almost certain that she's under orders to spy on me. Sandaime is apparently her biological father but Danzo has been raising her for years, so it's hard to decide where her loyalties lie and unless she's the most convincing Shinobi that's ever lived, I think she's in love with me too. I've tried to stop thinking about her..." Itachi trailed off in thought, he wasn't even sure how to explain why she was so important to him, why he was risking everything just for time alone with her. He and Shisui were the only thing still connecting the Uchiha to the village, they were the glue holding the clan to Konoha, if Itachi was punished or even exiled Shisui wouldn't be able to hold everything together himself, things would become unstuck very quickly.

Shisui understood the complications his cousin spoke of, even though he hadn't experienced being in love first hand he had seen it drive men crazy, for someone as sensible as Itachi to be jeopardising the secret mission they were constantly working on he knew Kumiko was a big deal. Sometimes he pitied Itachi, he was still so young but growing up amongst war had sculpted him into the tortured soul he was, a man such as him would be unlikely to ever find happiness.

"You know I'm going to have to meet her now, right? If she's got you this worked up then she must be hot!" That's why they got on so well, Shisui always knew the opportune time to lighten a situation with humour. Itachi flashed a weak smile at his cousin.

"Look, Itachi, the coup isn't for certain yet so try not to worry about that, there's nothing for Danzo to find out there. And as for being the Hokage's daughter...well, don't let anyone else find out, our narrow minded clan wouldn't hesitate to use her against the village." Naka river continued to pass under Itachi's feet, rocks tried to repel the gentle flow but the clear water laced around any obstacles in its path- that's what he had to be. He'd been praised as a genius his whole life, if that was true than he should be able to find a way through the problems he was facing. Shisui spotted the glint of resolve in Itachi's eyes, their little chat had helped him back onto the path of determination that he was so natural at walking.

"I've just been informed that a problem is on its way to the village, I need you to get rid of him, the influence he has over Hiruzen could jeopardise the future of Root." Kumi glanced to her left at the unmasked brunette still shuffling around like her butt was on fire. She had short orange hair that stood up in spikey jolts all over her head, bright eyes and an excited grin that was glistening with malice.

Danzo's face crumpled into an evil smirk,

"Shokku might be of some use to you, she needs the experience and guidance that only you can provide." The type of experience new Root members were expected to receive from Kumi was definitely not a kind hearted introduction most would desire. Without the slightest interest in their safety, Kumi would lead them out prioritising the mission. The harshness provided the first step into a ruthless Shinobi life, well, the ones that survived anyway. The girl looked at Kumi beaming like a maniac, everything about the unusual girl unsettled the superior of the two. If only time hadn't moved on that morning, Kumi would still be feeling content in Itachi's arms instead of heading out with the world's most annoying sidekick to murder a man she had never met.

The two masked young women hid amongst the shadows of a quaint little inn far from the hustle and bustle of central fire country. One of the most rural villages in the country was about to experience its first bloodshed in one hundred years. After midnight, in a place so detached from the world with no electricity, darkness was a very dangerous thing. Darkness enabled Kumi to move as she wished unseen by unfortunate civilians that braved the night. She left Shokku and scaled the building to the highest window. Was the target stupid or arrogant to leave his lantern on, to light up his room like a beacon? A man dangerous enough to worry her master could never be stupid, he must have known she was coming for his head.

The elderly former Shinobi was knelt by a small desk writing in one long flowing motion across a set of blank book pages, he looked so peaceful that it was almost a shame to disturb him. He was that old he couldn't have had long left anyway. Kumi furrowed her brow in thought but she couldn't even imagine why it was so important for him to die before he met with the Hokage. Caution was necessary, she reminded herself that looks could be deceiving. With the single kunai she had laced with poison in hand, she started to slowly slide the window open half an inch at a time. Because of the suspicious nature of the mission she was on high alert so when Shokku appeared by her side Kumi almost stabbed her in the throat with the poisoned blade. Frowning behind her mask, she signalled to the girl to go back down. The mission came first, she would discipline the screw up after. At least that's what she thought she would do, Shokku had different ideas. The crazed girl flung herself through the window, shattering the glass into a thousand tiny pieces on the floor at her sandaled feet and proceeded to charge the target. Watching the scene unfold, Kumi loitered in the empty window pane.

The old man was surprisingly fast, he dodged the powerful kick aimed at his spine and flipped across the room like someone a third of his age. One beady eye caught sight of Kumi, the other kept a steady watch on the unstable kunoichi giggling on top of the desk. Through the broken window hissed a bitter chill, it blew viciously at the single flame lighting the lantern in the room until the little ember danced, throwing shadows around the room. For a split second it illuminated the target's face in such a way that Kumi could have sworn from the way prominent wrinkles etched his long face that it was the Hokage standing before her in that room. She cringed but even murdering her own biological father wasn't something that she would refuse to do.

"Root?" He muttered into the whistle of the wind. Resisting the urge to confirm the old man's suspicions she ignored his words, ignored that he was human and resembled her father and nodded her order. With little blades of lightning sparkling in place of her fingers, Shokku lunged forwards. This time Kumi wouldn't let him escape.

'Genjutsu Shibari no jutsu' (Illusion binding technique)

Strange. She felt no mental resistance from him at all, it was almost like he was allowing her to bind him. Prey submitting to a predator was surprising but there was little time to reconsider her decision to take a life, Shokku's hand disappeared inside the old man's chest and his body shuddered violently as the currents of electricity she was jolting surged through his veins. His eyes rolled back into his head and he started to foam at the mouth before finally collapsing, accepting the painful death that had been given to him. His killer withdrew her hand from his corpse and laughed.

"Didn't look heavy but he dragged me down with him!"

There was little that could disturb someone as hardened as Kumi but the comment sent chills up her spine and suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt vulnerable. She wanted to get back to Itachi.

It had been a long journey home, Kumi was both physically and mentally drained but it seemed that the mission wasn't over yet, the news of the death she had been responsible for had reached Konoha before she had. The entire village was in mourning, the usual buzz of everyday life was reduced to a sombre silence. Kumi, and the unfortunate company she had, slinked back to Root headquarters, they were greeted by Danzo who was quietly delighted by the news.

"Well done." He grunted, watching Shokku skip off somewhere deeper into the building. "How was she?" Good question. Flashes of that girl's inappropriate smile, the deranged look in her wild eyes were all too fresh in her mind, things she would rather forget.

"I don't think she's right for Root, Danzo-sama." Kumi replied bluntly. She knew danger when she saw it, even worse, she knew an unbalanced Shinobi when she saw one.

He nodded, approving her daring comment and replied, "She doesn't possess sanity but her advanced bloodline is useful. To be able to replace your limbs with lightning moulded chakra is something that not even you can do." Deliberately worded as a criticism or not, the words flew over Kumi's head, her mind wasn't focused enough on Danzo to absorb anything he was saying. In spirit she was already with Itachi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fanfic fan- Thank you so much! :)**

**JFR123- Hi thanks for reviewing! Asuma would be her half brother as they share different mothers and yes she will be meeting Itachi's family very soon! :)**

**This is genuinely how I imagine Itachi learning about sex haha enjoy! :D**

Some say that the first lesson is always the hardest, Itachi would disagree. Although particularly awkward, sitting through the tales of each and every single one of his cousin's sexual adventures was by no means as bad as what Shisui was making him do now. Narrow crawl spaces, tiny arches, suffocatingly thin alleyways, anything that looked a tight fit Shisui sent Itachi squeezing through. Every time Itachi asked why he always received the same answer 'You'll thank me when the time comes.' Itachi would blink his innocent eyes in confusion but wouldn't question the methods being taught to him, after all when had Shisui even steered him in the wrong direction? By the end of the day it hadn't felt like day off at all.

The following morning was just like a rainy day without the rain. Everyone was miserably going about their day like the skies were grey and a heavy depression hung above them.

Kakashi wasn't at Anbu HQ when he arrived and the others were in no mood to make conversation with 'The Uchiha Prodigy' so Itachi did the responsible thing and sorted through some of the mission requests he would have to deal with that month. Instead of at the dusty desk that sat in solitude by the door he leant by the window, pushing it slightly ajar to feel the breeze on his face. His eyes stared at the paper in his hands but his ears strained listening to the sounds of Konoha, listening for one important voice. He knew that if he heard her, even amongst a thousand other sounds, he'd be able to distinguish Kumiko from anything else.

Coffee brewed, a plate of hot buttered toast balanced on the palm of his hand, Kakashi knocked cautiously on the door.

"Kumi?" He tapped quietly, sliding the door open. The room was dark for a change, she had covered the window with her duvet and was lying with a thin blanket instead. He'd never seen her do that before. She must have wanted to block the rest of the world out very badly, but why? Her eyes flashed open as he took one tentative step into the room, she bolted upright, scanning the room with puffy eyes. She looked exhausted, she must have only just fallen asleep.

"Just me, don't worry." He grinned, edging closer towards her. If he got close enough he might be able to see if she was injured, pain could cause ninja to behave oddly sometimes.

"Thank you, Senpai." She replied, her voice hoarse. Now she knew he was there, he returned to the kitchen so that she could change and join him. She appeared in a few minutes kitted out in her typical ninja attire. The coffee was still hot but she picked up the cup and took a long sip.

"Do you want to talk?" He sighed. Even an incredibly strong hit of caffeine hadn't perked her up. There was no emotion in her face to suggest she wasn't alright but he just knew, there was a certain aura around her- a dark one. He had the urge to put his arm around her small shoulders but feared that it would do more harm than good, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, if he did that she would never open up to him again.

"Nope." She replied and began to pick at the toast.

"Ok. I'll go first. Have you heard the news?" She nodded but that was it, she gave no inclination to how she felt about it, if she felt anything about it at all.

"You might not have known him but he was your uncle after all. I thought you might be a little...upset." She kept her face blank, revealing nothing like she had been taught. Even if it wasn't for the curse seal restricting her voice it wasn't like she would tell him that she had murdered her own uncle the night before. It didn't matter that she hadn't known who he was, if she had known she still would have killed him, wouldn't she? Last night was the first time she had seriously questioned her orders, it was a terrifying prospect to open her eyes and see all of the horrible things she would do without thought but now they had been open to the possibility that what she had done might have been wrong it was hard to close her eyes on the truth again.

Sensing the conversation would achieve nothing but piss her off, Kakashi cheerily added, "If you're not too traumatised then you can help me out today, I've already cleared it with Danzo." That was the first thing he had done when he heard the news, whenever anything potentially devastating happened he liked to keep her close by. She took a final mousey nibble from the toast and abruptly stood and said, "Ok, let's go." Without meeting his eye once. How could she? She felt...ashamed.

Walking the streets was awful, she stuck to kakashi's side like glue but even his presence was of no comfort. Young and old, villagers were distraught. Out of respect for the dead everyone had dressed in dark clothing and adorned their windows and doorways with colourful selections of flowers. Kumi tried desperately to keep her eyes on the floor but the spoken accounts of the murder were loud and drew her eyes to whoever was speaking. She didn't think that anything could pull her out of the hole the sad people around her were digging, that is until Kakashi said, "Itachi will be pleased to see you." The comment didn't demand a response, he just wanted to remind her of the fact that Itachi was there.

Kakashi's usual casual pleasantries filled the room, addressing his fellow Anbu members as he always did. His footsteps were loud and obvious, Itachi had them unconsciously memorised, the second set accompanying him were almost silent, barely a soft padding. Kumiko's voice was quiet, timid almost. She greeted her comrades formally and with a polite bow, he assumed from the scrunching of clothing following each sentence. Itachi had relocated to the office in the back of the room. She was getting closer. He held his breath and listened, he heard a third set of footsteps and frowned. Who else was accompanying her? The tempo was rapid, tread booming, he couldn't picture was sort of ninja could possibly make such a noise and why they would be running around manically inside the office of the Hokage's Anbu until he released his pent up breath. He had been holding it for so long that a sharp ache stung his lungs on the exhale, which only seemed to increase the sounds he was hearing...and then it hit him, it was his own heart beat thudding like a drum as she drew nearer and nearer. When she finally followed Kakashi into the room he feared his heart would explode. Kakashi greeted him a little more fondly than he had the others and moved past him to inspect the documents Itachi had organised on the desk leaving Kumiko hovering in the doorway bathed in light from the windows like an angel.

Itachi was staring. He knew he was staring but felt powerless to stop himself. He couldn't look away but he couldn't find any words to present to her either. After the day spent with his single minded cousin it was very difficult not to think about the things they had been discussing for hours and hours with her standing right in front of him.

"Hello." She spoke, clearly uncomfortable with the dumbfounded attention that he was giving her. Like an idiot, he continued to gape. The new shade of china white she had adopted that day both worried and compelled him. The shade gave her a look of innocence, made her almost pitiable but suggested that she was unwell. He just wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. Why? He asked himself, deep in thought. Because he viewed her as his to protect. Glancing over his shoulder she returned Kakashi's shrug and turned to leave the room.

Panicking, he blurted out "Hello!" in a very loud voice. In fact, it sounded more threatening than friendly. Following her the few feet she had managed to escape, he checked Kakashi was out of listening range before forcing himself to relax a little more. She looked at him strangely as he approached and he didn't blame her. After the time they had spent together it wasn't the reaction he would have hoped for if he was her either.

"I'm sorry, Kumiko. I was...well, I just..uhhh... I missed you." His electrifying beam lit up the shy pink blushes on both of his cheeks aswell, he wasn't used to being so forward! After the evening she'd had she wanted nothing more than to through her arms around him and tell him how much she had missed him too but she would never allow herself to do such a thing, especially not the way she was viewing herself now. Instead she did the only thing she knew how to do, she blocked him out, bowing robotically to him just as she had done to everyone else before brushing past him towards Kakashi. His hand twitched, fighting the urge to grab her hand.

Kakashi split the work load between himself and Itachi, the weeks work was piles and piles of s-ranked mission requests. Usually he kept the assassination missions more to himself but Kakashi found himself handing more of them to Itachi this time. He knew that the Uchiha would ask to take Kumiko along with him and he had also observed the awkward situation between them In the office, the best thing for them would be a life risking mission where silence is prioritised. He sent the others off on recon and evidence missions in pairs and along with Hayate assigned himself a multiple assassination within fire country.

"Itachi, which target are you and Kumi hitting first?" The Uchiha Anbu captain looked up from the files in his hands.

"This 'Doku Kage rebellion' sounds interesting." Itachi mused, glancing at Kumiko, her face was blank, disinterested.

**Kumi and Itachi off together again (YAY!) but will it do them good? :o**


End file.
